


15 tazas de café

by Daymin



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, GTOP en distintas situaciones, M/M, Reto de 15 historias cortas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daymin/pseuds/Daymin
Summary: Aquí serán publicadas 15 historias distintas GTOP. Reto "15 Retos para escritores de Fanfics" de FB: Lo que callamos los fanfickers1.-Drabble de tu pareja favorita.2.-One-shot de tu pareja favorita.3.-Viñeta de Romance.4.-OS basado en una canción triste.5.-Drabble Hurt/Comfort6.-Viñeta escrita en 5 min. O menos.7.-OS basado en uno de los cinco sentidos.8.-Invierno.9.-Verano10.-Todo lo que pasó en tu día + fantasía.11.-Muerte de tu personaje favorito.12.-Viñeta romántica.13.-OS de romance + tu NOTP14.-LGBTIQ15.-Un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de ánimo.Todos los días habrá una historia nueva.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cada historia tiene sus limitaciones debido a lo que establece el reto que debo hacer, debido a eso es que no tienen conexión la mayoría de ellas. Espero y cada historia sea de su agrado.
> 
> Ya saben, los chicos homo de BIGBANG no me pertenecen, de ser así yo sería la madrina en la boda de estos dos.

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**1.- Drabble.**

_"Ángel"_

Seunghyun nunca había sido religioso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber algo al respecto, pensaba que sólo eran bonitos cuentos para ayudar a sobrellevar la vida. Sin embargo, ese día pensó diferente.

Mientras bebía su café, un ángel apareció, entrando por aquellas puertas cristalinas, siendo iluminado por la mismísima luz celestial o, al menos, así era a los ojos de él.

Era un joven hombre, con toda la energía y felicidad de la vida en sus ojos. De bellas facciones y hermoso cabello, avanzando con alegría hacia una mesa más allá que la de Seunghyun. El pobrecillo seguía embelesado, contemplando ese fino rostro de mejillas sonrojadas, la maravillosa sonrisa que le regaló a la mesera, y el aleteo de sus pestañas tal cuales mariposas.

«El cielo existe» Afirmó, tenía al ángel más hermoso de todos frente a él, y no le dejaría ir.

Se puso de pie, y con todo el descaro del mundo se sentó frente al joven, tomándole por sorpresa.

—Hola, soy Choi Seunghyun…Y creo que eres hermoso. —La inocente expresión sorprendida del otro tan sólo le emocionó más.

—…Gracias. —Murmuró desorientado. —Yo también lo creo. Soy hermoso. —El notable cambio de actitud despistó a Seung, parecía tener su carácter. —Como un ángel ¿Cierto? —Siguió jugando, sin dejar de sonreír.

Seunghyun sonrió. Ambos compartían esa idea.

—El más bello. —Agregó, cohibiéndole.

—Soy Kwon Jiyong.

—No, eres mi ángel.

Y con un par de sonrisas cómplices y dos tazas de café, una nueva historia comenzó.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**2.- One-Shot**

_“Musa”_

El par de costosos zapatos resonaban en toda la blanquecina y brillante estancia, provocando un profundo eco, hasta detenerse en algún lugar. No había ruido alguno, ni siquiera la ventisca de afuera irrumpía la paz de ese lugar, para disgusto de Jiyong.

—Entonces, Seung…—Cuando el susodicho levantó su mano en señal de silencio, se detuvo.

Esperó paciente a que su mayor dijera algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, observando el colorido cuadro artístico. Seunghyun había aparecido muy temprano en su casa invitándole a salir «a un lugar mágico», le había asegurado. Había esperado muchos lugares, parques, centros comerciales, su casa… _Todo_ , menos una galería de arte.

No era que el arte le disgustara, para nada, tenía pinturas y esculturas en su casa también, sin embargo, Seunghyun llevaba ese _gusto_ a un nivel extremo. Llevaban toda la mañana recorriendo la exhibición y se atrevía a decir que habían visto apenas un tercio de las pinturas, _por mucho_.

Después de una eternidad – _según Jiyong-_ avanzaron apenas dos metros hacía la siguiente pintura. Estaba a punto de explotar de aburrimiento. Eso no era precisamente lo que quería hacer en su primera cita, ni siquiera en su día libre.

—Seunghyun…—Lo intentó de nuevo, pero de la misma manera el mayor levantó su mano para acallarlo.

Jiyong quiso gritar, pero sería fuera de contexto, tan sólo suspiró lento y pesado, centrando su vista en el anillo gigante de color verde que lucía Seung, que, a su parecer, era mucho más entretenido. Si Choi se enteraba seguramente le llamaría _corriente o inculto,_ pero no le importaba, estaba harto.

Pasaron largos minutos para que Jiyong se enfadara también con aquel aburrido anillo, finalmente dignándose a mirar la obra de arte.

La mueca extraña que se formó en su rostro hubiera provocado una carcajada en Seunghyun, claro, si tan sólo le pusiera atención. La pintura era…eso, pintura dispersa por todos lados sin sentido alguno, parecía que los distintos colores sólo habían caído ahí por error.

_«¿Eso es arte?»_ Quiso burlarse, pero era probable que Seung tan sólo levantara su estúpida mano con su estúpido anillo frente a su cara, y Ji no estaba seguro de poder controlarse, seguramente le mordería la mano o algo parecido.

Ji Yong dejó pasar un rato más, sin embargo, Seunghyun no parecía querer moverse siquiera, mucho menos marcharse, por lo que decidió perder su tiempo observándole.

Choi Seunghyun le parecía muy guapo, demasiado, por algo era el _TOP_ en todo. Sonrió mirando la larga gabardina negra que vestía éste, con sus ropas aburridas y elegantes, comparada con sus fashionistas prendas de siempre, no usaba joyería vistosa como él ni mucho menos dejaba su piel a la vista de los demás. A pesar de todo eso, Seunghyun seguía siendo muy apuesto, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

A Kwon Jiyong siempre le había gustado Choi Seunghyun. Debido a eso habían comenzado una relación escasos días atrás, aunque el menor seguía sin estar seguro de aquella decisión. Ji era consciente de lo diferentes que eran, sus personalidades siempre estaba chocando y, a pesar de todo eso, Seunghyun seguía gustándole.

—TOP…—Estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarlo y sacarlo a rastras si era necesario, pero Choi no pareció escucharle. — ¡Ey, Seung! —Le volvió a llamar, acercándose un poco más a él, quedándose atónito ante lo que vio. —… ¿Por qué lloras?

Jiyong ni siquiera tuvo que mirar las lágrimas, el rostro apenado y la mirada baja que mantenía Seunghyun eran los indicadores suficientes, más aún cuando llevó su mano a su boca intentando ocultarlo.

—Lo…siento. —Murmuró ásperamente, intentando limpiar todas las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su barbilla. Parecía grave.

—Hyung… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —Jiyong palmeó la espalda del otro, angustiado ante la escena.

_« ¡Era su primera cita! Así no es como debería ser »_

Finalmente los profundos e irritados ojos de Seung le miraron, Ji no puedo evitar sentir compasión inmediatamente.

—Es sólo…—Comenzó, regresando su vista a la pintura. —Sólo es demasiado hermosa. —Jiyong le miró confundido, pero llevó su mirada al cuadro también.

—Yo…no soy muy bueno con estas cosas.

Ante sus ojos seguía siendo un montón de pintura derramada.

—Observa bien, Jiyong. —Murmuró, señalando cada línea de pintura. —Es hermosa, me provoca dolor. —Ji le miró alarmado.

— ¡Entonces no la veas!

—No es así de fácil. —Sonrió. —Me recuerda a ti. —Dijo, Jiyong observó con más atención sin encontrar la relación. —Me recuerda a lo que provocas en mí. —El dolor en su voz era casi palpable, mientras sus ojos se volvían a humedecer.

_«¿Dolor?»_ No era precisamente lo que deseaba provocarle

—Es…complejo —Murmuró desorientado, sin saber que más decir. Quería marcharse.

—No lo malinterpretes, Jiyong. —Finalmente Seung le miró. —Me gusta tanto que duele. Puedo ver la agonía del autor ¿Puedes ver lo brusco de la pintura? —Señaló una de las tantas líneas coloridas. Ji Yong observó, intentando comprender un poco. —Son como lágrimas…

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo, al menos para el menor, que se apresuró a decir algo.

—Pero…es colorido. —Señaló, agitando su mano, haciendo resonar la joyería que llevaba en su brazo.

—La tristeza no es en blanco y negro.

— ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? —Por primera vez sentía estar comprendiendo las palabras del otro.

—Estuve mucho tiempo detrás de ti, Ji. —Soltó natural, tomando por sorpresa al menor. —Te vi siendo feliz con otras personas, lejano e inalcanzable. Me sentí triste mucho tiempo…pero ese dolor no era deprimente y monocromo, estaba lleno de colores vivos e increíbles, porque era un sentimiento que provocaste tú. Y tú no eres aburrido o deprimente, eres un montón de colores alegres. —Aunque fueran palabras y comparaciones extrañas, Jiyong se sintió conmovido. _Especial._

— ¿El pintor hizo esto para alguien?

—Los artistas siempre hacen el arte para alguien —Afirmó. —Incluso nosotros, nuestras canciones para nuestros fans y seres queridos. Siempre hay una magnifica musa detrás de una grandiosa obra de arte.

—Tú… ¿Tienes una musa? —Quiso saber de inmediato, pues el brillo y sentimiento de Seunghyun le angustiaron.

El mayor sonrió, llevando sus ojos de nuevo a la pintura, mostrando los adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Jiyong…—Le llamó en un largo y pesado suspiro, estirándose un poco. —Se mi musa. —Cantó, imitando su línea de _“Bae Bae”_ haciendo ridículos movimientos que sólo hicieron reír al otro.

—Lo seré, siempre y cuando nos vayamos de aquí ahora. —Seunghyun sonrió indicando que se marcharan, era evidente que Ji estaba aburrido. —Yo…me asegurare de que no escribas letras tristes.

Aunque las palabras fueron simples, habían sido una promesa de amor. Kwon Jiyong pondría su alma y corazón en que esa relación funcionara, no quería ver esos ojos llorosos de nuevo.

Sería la viva inspiración para Seunghyun.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**3.- Viñeta de romance.**

_"Primera vez”_

Él era un romántico sin sentido, siempre lo había sido. Se las había ingeniado para que cada momento " _especial"_ de su vida fuera precisamente de esa manera.

Como su primer beso. Era un niño, aún con las ideas revueltas y los gustos confusos. Tenía una linda compañera y amiga que olía tan bien, y le gustaban los mismos caramelos que a él, y sabía, por los adultos, que las personas con gustos parecidos sin duda se enamoran, así que quiso darle su primer beso a ella, como siempre lo imaginó, frente a su madre, después de todo debía haber un testigo de aquella grandiosa escena digna de un drama.

Algunos años después, le había dado su primer amor a otra chica, un poco mayor para él, pero era amor, así lo sintió. La joven era 5 años mayor, y aunque pasaron buenos momentos, ella le terminó cuando supo su verdadera edad, al parecer los años sí importaban en algunos casos. Quedó devastado, se sintió solo y confundido, más de lo que solía estarlo.

Muchos años después, en plena adolescencia le entregó su primera relación sexual a un lindo chico, sí un hombre, a esa edad él ya estaba más que seguro de su inclinación sexual. Había sido muy lindo, ambos se gustaban y lo disfrutaron sin lugar a dudas, pero cuando la relación se guío sólo por el sexo tuvieron que terminar, no era muy sano después de todo.

Choi Seunghyun, en sus felices y brillantes veintes, seguía siendo un romántico, creía en el amor, en que las personas tenían su alma gemela y confiaba en que la encontraría, y así fue, se enamoró de verdad, de un joven encantador, a su parecer.

Ese era Kwon Jiyong, su amigo de siempre, que aunque siempre estuvo a su lado nunca lo miró como tal, hasta que pasaron los años y ambos se convirtieron en hombres de bien, con metas e ilusiones en común, quizás cuando Jiyong le sonrió de la manera más dulce y sincera posible, fue cuando Seunghyun cayó por él, sin retorno alguno.

Comenzaron a salir con la esperanza de que fuera para siempre, porque ellos querían ser eternos, juntos. Tal vez eran un completo cliché, pero les gustaba, esa sensación de amor embargarles era lo más grato de la vida.

Para Jiyong el enamorarse nunca había sido una opción, sus relaciones siempre terminaban mal, usualmente debido a su culpa, nunca tomaba en serio la relación, todo era pasajero para él. Se esforzaba en amar al otro, pero no lo conseguía del todo, y terminaba por cansarse, nunca era suficiente. Debido a eso, tardó mucho tiempo en aceptar los sentimientos de Seunghyun, pues era su amigo y no estaba seguro de querer perder su amistad, sin embargo, cuando sintió que se volvería loco al no poder besar aquellos dulces labios, aceptó, jurando darlo todo.

Y funcionó. Jiyong podía experimentar lo que era el amor ahora, lo doloroso e increíblemente maravilloso que era, Seunghyun siempre hablaba del amor como si fuera un tesoro, y ahora él compartía ese sentimiento también.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa relación era su mayor logro. Pero Seunghyun no estaba conforme.

A cada una de sus parejas le había dado algo especial de él, una primera vez inolvidable de algo, regaló su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera vez sexual… _Todo_. Ya no tenía nada para Jiyong, y eso le hacía sentir miserable, pues Kwon valía mil veces que todas su parejas anteriores para él, lo era todo, y era al que menos le había dado. Jiyong sólo se reía de él cuando decía aquellas cosas, y terminaba diciéndole que para él era su primer amor y que estaba conforme con eso, pero Seunghyun era ambicioso.

Era un frío sábado, sin nada que hacer para el universitario Choi, mientras se dedicaba a lanzar una pequeña pelota de tenis al techo, pensando. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Jiyong y su primer año juntos como novios. Necesita un regalo increíble, el mejor de todos.

_« ¿Pero qué? »_ Todo. Jiyong se merecía el mundo entero, el cielo y las estrellas, eso y mucho más.

Todo un romántico, sin lugar a dudas.

Terminó rindiéndose, quizá debía tomar una siesta y, con suerte, tendría un buen sueño al respecto.

**…**   
  


—Yongie, por favor. —Rogó afligido, persiguiendo a prisa al otro que casi corría entre la multitud a su alrededor.

—Ya, Seung. No quiero nada ¿Si? El regalo que decidas será el mejor para mí. —Se detuvo unos instantes para decirle aquello, y así calmar las ansias de su novio. —Ahora déjame llegar a mi clase. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. —Besó fugazmente sus labios y salió corriendo, mientras la campana sonaba anunciando el inicio de clases.

Seunghyun no se movió ni un poco, incluso pareció no escuchar el timbre. Tan sólo sintió flotar, Jiyong no era muy expresivo en público, así que ese dulce beso era de lo mejor.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, después de todo ya no le dejarían entrar a la primera clase. Terminó sentado en una pequeña banca, y sacó su celular para hacer una llamada.

— _¿Seung? Estoy en clases, joder._

—Para que contestas. —Rio. —Sólo quería saber si quieres ir a la playa el próximo fin de semana.

— _Joder, Seung…Voy a matarte._ —Al fondo se escuchó la voz de un hombre maduro, seguramente el profesor, regañando a Kwon. Y después se cortó la llamada.

Minutos después su celular anunció tener un mensaje nuevo, el remitente era el mismísimo Jiyong.

_“Sí, quiero ir a la playa contigo”_ Y Seung sonrió como estúpido una vez más

**…**

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos en la playa en pleno invierno? —Jiyong parecía estar a punto de congelarse mientras caminaban mirando el mar.

—Porque tú quisiste venir y porque es tu cumpleaños. —Seung sólo recibió un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo, mientras el menor reía. —La verdad es que quería decir algo. —Ambos se detuvieron, por instantes sólo se escucharon las olas del mar chocar con las rocas. Se tomaron de las manos, mientras sus cabelleras se arremolinaban con el viento, y sus alientos se difuminaban. —Kwon Jiyong…cásate conmigo.

Las palabras dichas fueron acompañadas con la tonada natural del mar, tan sincera y cristalina, llena de esperanza. Seunghyun finalmente había encontrado el regalo más preciado y perfecto para su hermoso Jiyong, y ese era su vida entera. Le regala su primera vez siendo uno sólo, para toda su vida.

—Eres un idiota…—Murmuró Jiyong, intentando no llorar. —Somos tan jóvenes…y no tenemos nada…es una pésima idea. —Rio con nerviosismo. Seunghyun estaba dándole su vida ahora mismo. —Promete…prométeme que será para siempre. —Pronto comenzó a llorar, estrujando más fuerte las manos ajenas.

—Para la eternidad, Ji.

Y con el mar como testigo, hicieron una promesa, regalaron su vida al otro, por primera y única vez.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente, este es uno de mis escritos favoritos.

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**4.- OS basado en una canción triste**

_“Déjame oír tu voz”_

_(Koe wo Kikasete - BIGBANG)_

**_[Justo ahora la lluvia se ha detenido_ **

**_El olor del asfalto está flotando por la ciudad_ **

**_Oye, ¿El clima está bien por allá verdad?_ **

**_Porque escuché que se ha aclarado desde el oeste_ **

**_Sé que no eres una persona madrugadora_ **

**_¿Serás capaz de despertar a tiempo todos los días?_ **

**_Sigo preocupándome por esas cosas]_ **

Las delgadas y, ahora, siempre frías manos de Jiyong se aferraron a la taza con el café caliente, sosteniéndola con fuerza, tan sólo para no saltar sobre su celular y llamarle.

Miró por la ventana a su costado, amoldándose más en el pequeño sofá, la lluvia finalmente se había detenido y poco a poco la calle era nuevamente transitada, podía olfatear el olor característico que dejaba la brisa sobre el césped y la tierra, y eso sólo le hizo sentirse más nostálgico.

Sin ser realmente consciente, pudo divisar un espejismo de él caminando a su lado por la calle, riendo y disfrutando de la calma que venía siempre tras la lluvia. Sólo terminó soltando la taza, derramando gran cantidad del líquido caliente sobre el alfombrado.

—Joder…—Murmuró, sintiendo quemarse la mano, cuando se percató de que gotas del café habían caído en esa zona.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, si no hacía algo pronto la alfombra se estropearía y no podría hacer nada después. Pero a pesar de estar consciente de eso, se quedó de pie, observando el desastre a sus pies, el sonido de las risas alegres de las personas que paseaban comenzaron a molestarle, y cuando, entre tanto ruido, pudo escucharle, apenas un susurro, un débil _“Jiyong”_ su mente colapsó, y gritó con fuerza, arrojando el jarrón más próximo a él, estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Entre sus fuertes sollozos, llevó sus manos a su celular y buscó el contacto correcto, estaba a punto de marcar, tan sólo debía presionar la pantalla y estaría hecho, pero detuvo su pulgar a escasos milímetros.

_¿Qué le diría?_ Una conversación cotidiana entre ambos era imposible ahora. No podía llamarle y preguntar sobre el clima simplemente, o poner la excusa de que sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera despierto.

_«No puedes romperle el corazón a alguien y después querer arrepentirte»_ La vida no era así, debió pensar más antes de dejar a Seunghyun.

Consiguiendo calmarse un poco, pudo dejar el celular a un lado, una vez más. Era su batalla diaria. Sólo volvió a mirar por la ventana.

**_[El cielo se expande tan libremente_ **

**_Aunque nada ha cambiado_ **

**_Es solo que, justo ahora... no estás a mi lado]_ **

Los días seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, lo sabía. Su vida y las cosas que hacía eran constantes, todo estaba bien, sólo una cosa cambió.

Seunghyun ya no estaba a su lado. Ya no había nadie con quien compartir sus logros, sus malos momentos, sus lágrimas y risas. Estaba solo ahora.

Volvió a tomar su celular, con más fuerza de lo necesario. Deseaba romperlo, con suerte y todos los recuerdos se irían también, pero a cambio terminó mirando la fotografía que aparecía en el inicio, era Seunghyun mirando el cielo. Sonrió al recordar el drama que hizo después cuando se dio cuenta de que le había estado tomando fotografías.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en una mueca extraña, recordando lo mucho que hizo para que esa dulce mirada de Seunghyun se volviera sólo lágrimas.

No entendía porque le extrañaba tanto, después de todo fue él el que decidió terminar, el que dijo _“no”_ cuando Seunghyun se deshacía en llanto rogándole que lo intentaran. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba tan lejos, le extrañaba, le dolía su ausencia.

_«Soy un maldito imbécil»_ Lo había comprendido, ahora lo sabía y estaba arrepentido. Tan sólo quería una oportunidad de disculparse, de remediar el daño.

Sus ansiosos dedos terminaron marcando finalmente. Su corazón se aceleró con tan sólo imaginar escuchar el sonido de su voz. Pero cuando el buzón de voz habló después de varios timbres, supo que eso no iba a pasar.

_Era demasiado tarde ya._

**_[Déjame oír tu voz_ **

**_Seguramente si llegamos a ser honestos_ **

**_Seremos capaces de entendernos el uno al otro_ **

**_Por favor abre tu corazón_ **

**_Déjame oír tu voz_ **

**_El camino al que hemos llegado, definitivamente_ **

**_Es un paso importante hacia el futuro para los dos]_ **

Tuvo que morder su labio inferior con fuerza, tan sólo para no soltarse a llorar. Era su culpa, todo lo que había pasado él lo provocó, pero aún en su miserable vida sólo deseaba una cosa.

—Quiero escuchar tu voz…—Susurró contra el móvil, deseando que sus palabras le llegaran a Seunghyun en una especie de milagro.

Pero los milagros no existen, no para personas como él.

_«Si tan sólo respondiera la llamada»_ Podrían hablar de todo lo no dicho, ahora realmente deseaba haber escuchado a Hyun.

El mayor jamás le dijo nada que no quisiera escuchar, ni un reclamo ni una exigencia de su parte. Si fuera honesto ahora, respecto a todo, y si abrieran sus corazones, ellos podrían entenderse de verdad.

Quizás habría un nuevo camino para ambos, en el mismo carril ésta vez, en sincronía.

Volvió a llamar con insistencia, aferrándose a esas fantasías que obtenía de su desesperación.

_Pero no hubo respuesta._

**_[La primera vez que te conocí_ **

**_Era por esta estación ¿Verdad?_ **

**_La luz sobre las calles_ **

**_Brillaban hermosamente_ **

**_Sé que eres una llorona_ **

**_Y pusiste tu frente sobre mi hombro_ **

**_Llorabas ¿Verdad? Sentí un calor inmenso_ **

**_Desde que tocaste mi hombro]_ **

Cansado de escuchar la robótica voz del buzón, volvió a dejar el celular a un lado. Entrelazó sus manos y recargó su cabeza sobre ellas, intentando controlar sus nervios, estaba cansado y sus uñas no aguantarían más mordiscos.

Repentinamente, recordó la primera vez que vio a Seunghyun, era un día similar, igual de frío, lluvioso y deprimente, sin embargo su encuentro lo cambió todo.

Era tarde y las luces públicas estaban encendidas ya, iluminando toda la ciudad. Jiyong había decidido ir al parque, se sentaría en una banca y fumaria un cigarrillo. Y así lo hizo, mientras observaba todas aquellas luces brillar, como estrellas cercanas, era una estupidez.

Pero cuando escuchó un sollozo supo que había una razón para estar ahí. El hombre que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la banca lloraba, le era imposible verle con claridad, pero pudo ver como se llevó su mano a la boca, intentando acallar sus sollozos.

Cuando Jiyong decidió acercarse supo que era una tontería, no podía simplemente acercarse a un extraño e intentar consolarle, pero ahí estaba, justo a un lado de aquel sujeto que lloraba, como si fueran cercanos.

— ¿Está ustedes bien? —El hombre siguió llorando, sin voltear a mirarle. —Oiga…—Con la mayor delicadeza posible tocó su hombro, sobresaltando al otro.

Mejillas rosadas, ojos irritados y un semblante triste fue lo que encontró Jiyong en aquel hombre.

—Sí…lo lamento. —Murmuró, a pesar del estado deplorable en el que estaba su voz era muy fuerte.

—Nadie tiene que disculparse por llorar. —El hombre extraño le miró con más atención y mostró una pequeña mueca sonriente. —Soy Kwon Jiyong. —Le tendió su mano, siendo bien recibida.

—Choi Seunghyun. —Se presentó.

Hubo unos instante de silencio, de cierta forma incómodos, pero no soltaron el agarre de sus manos.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…usted puede llorar, es mejor que guardar malos recuerdos. —Seunghyun le miró, y después a sus manos sujetadas, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, lloró en el hombro de aquel dulce hombre que se había acercado a él.

**_[Todo el mundo vive llevando sus propias preocupaciones_ **

**_Desesperadamente cargando su corazón roto]_ **

Jiyong dejó los recuerdos a un lado, comenzando a reír débilmente. Seunghyun siempre había sido un llorón inmaduro, y, después de tanto tiempo, jamás consiguió saber la razón de sus lágrimas aquella noche.

Y jamás se había preocupado por saber, un error tal vez.

Ahora se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que había dejado pasar, siempre siendo egoísta y preocupándose sólo por él. Era un imbécil.

—Sólo responde…—Murmuró, intentando una nueva llamada.

**_[Déjame oír tu voz_ **

**_Si llegamos a ser más amables_ **

**_Seremos capaces de amarnos el uno al otro_ **

**_No apartes mi mirada_ **

**_Déjame oír tu voz_ **

**_Superemos las angustias y la soledad_ **

**_El sentimiento de este momento se convierte en nuestro lazo]_ **

— ¡Contesta! —Gritó, arrojando el móvil muy lejos de él.

Su vida se estaba hundiendo sin él, ya nada tenía sentido, el tiempo le pesaba y le parecía innecesario, quería decírselo. Seunghyun era sensible y seguramente le gustaría escuchar aquello. Después de todo, siempre le pidió ser un poco más romántico.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más amable con Seunghyun, probablemente ahora pudieran estar acurrucados en el sofá, o sentados en esa vieja banca del parque, fumando juntos. La vida tendría más sentido.

El dolor que sentía era desesperante, quería salir corriendo en busca de Seung, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Él sólo se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno, probablemente ese ni siquiera seguía siendo su número telefónico.

Pero podía insistir un poco más, después de todo nunca lo hizo cuando él seguía a su lado. Podía esforzarse ésta vez.

Se puso de pie nuevamente y recogió el celular que, afortunadamente, seguía intacto. Y volvió a marcar. Estaba dispuesto a decirle todo, que podían intentarlo de nuevo, que superarían todo lo pasado y su lazo se volvería más fuerte.

_«Tan sólo responde»_

**_[Sí, desde que te fuiste no es lo mismo_ **

**_En mi corazón todo lo que tengo es dolor_ **

**_¿Podrá ser que jugué el juego para perderte?_ **

**_No puedo mantenerme_ **

**_Luz del sol, luz de luna, iluminas mi vida_ **

**_Date cuenta en la noche mientras el amor brilla_ **

**_No puedo dejarte ir, ¿estábamos destinados para siempre?_ **

**_Baby déjame saber]_ **

Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había marcado los mismos números, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando en el mismo sofá.

Pero estaba consciente de que era su culpa, en toda su relación pareció que él sólo se empeñaba en perder a Seung, en alejarle, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Había ignorado el amor que sentían ambos, dejando a un lado los sentimientos por cosas sin importancia, por cosas cotidianas sin sentido. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta.

**_[Los días pasan sin ti, no puedo olvidarte_ **

**_Deja que sea la nube que cuelga sobre mí_ **

**_La que me llueva, he perdido tu toque_ **

**_Hay noches más largas y no puedo tenerte_ **

**_Estar alejados me rompe el corazón_ **

**_Todo esto es para mejor chica, eres mi mundo_ **

**_Con el tiempo mi amor se desplegara_ **

**_Hasta entonces esperare por ti mi niña]_ **

Sus días monótonos seguían avanzando, pero su vida se había estancado. Sus amigos le decían que debía salir más, conocer nuevas personas, pero siempre se enojaba y se iba a encerrar en su casa, tan sólo para seguir llamando.

Ya no le importaba si ese número ya no era de él, tampoco si nunca le respondía, mientras siguiera timbrando él seguiría llamándole, con la esperanza de que volvería a escucharle una vez más.

_Seunghyun era su mundo ahora._

**_[Déjame oír tu voz_ **

**_Seguramente si llegamos a ser honestos_ **

**_Seremos capaces de entendernos el uno al otro_ **

**_Por favor abre tu corazón_ **

**_Déjame oír tu voz_ **

**_El camino al que hemos llegado, definitivamente_ **

**_Es un paso importante hacia el futuro para los dos]_ **

Como de costumbre llegó del trabajo a su casa, se retiró los zapatos y dejó su bolso en algún lugar. Su casa era deprimente, pero no le importaba ya, tan sólo fue directo a su sofá y sacó su celular.

—Buenas noches, Seunghyun. —Le dijo a la fotografía.

_«Patético»_

Buscó su contacto y marcó, como de costumbre. Miró la calle siendo iluminada por aquellas luces, seguían brillantes pero nunca como aquella noche.

_Un timbre…dos…tres…_

—Ji… ¿Jiyong?

El susodicho se quedó estático _¿Estaba soñando?_ Retiró el móvil tan sólo para cerciorarse de que la llamada seguía en curso, y así era. No era un sueño.

_Era su voz._

Definitivamente, ese era un nuevo paso a su nuevo camino, juntos.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**5.- Drabble Hurt/comfort**

_“_ _Corazón_ _roto”_

Perseguir un amor con el corazón roto puede ser doloroso. Seunghyun sabía de eso. A ratos teniendo el amor de Jiyong, y después no.

Cuando conoció a Jiyong, era evidente que estaba en un mal estado, tan depresivo. Cuando consiguió su amistad se pudo enterar de que el joven llevaba una larga lista de malas relaciones, una peor que la otra.

_« ¿Quién se atrevía a dañar a ese dulce chico?»_ Maldecía a aquel capaz de hacer llorar eso ojos marrones, y se prometió a si mismo que cuidaría de él. Le convertiría en su mayor tesoro.

Pero esa tarea no era fácil y es que después de que tu corazón se rompe no puede curarse, y Jiyong estaba dispuesto a rechazar el amor de cualquiera, no quería más daño, no quería más dolor, no quería ningún adiós. Aún si eso significaba prohibirse a Seunghyun. A ese hombre que cada vez que le miraba parecía perderse en su mirada, le observaba como si fuera lo más preciado para él, y eso le dolía, porque no podía aceptarle plenamente.

Pero, a pesar de todo, de todos sus ideales y planes, ahí estaban, uno frente al otro, mirándose con la mayor atención posible. Dispuestos a doblegar al otro.

—No entiendo por qué no podemos estar juntos, Jiyong. —Refutó Seung, sujetando la mano del menor, sin importarle que éste se negaba. —Yo te quiero, y sé que no te soy indiferente, Ji…Por favor.

_« ¿Cuántas veces había rogado ya?»_

—Seung…por favor…—Su corazón le dolía, la grieta en él le quemaba, queriendo aceptar ese amor. —Ya hemos hablado de esto, yo no puedo.

— ¡Sí puedes, Ji! Y lo quieres…lo puedo sentir. —Sus alientos chocaron, pero el menor fue quien desvió el rostro.

—Un corazón roto no puede ser curado…No tengo remedio, Seung.

—Jiyong…mi dulce Jiyong. —Sus manos acunaron el fino rostro del otro, obligándole a verle a los ojos. —Un corazón roto sí puede ser curado, por otro corazón roto. —Aclaró.

Quería ser él el que completara los pedazos faltantes en el corazón de Ji, en un sólo corazón.

—Tú no tienes el corazón roto, Seung. —Murmuró con amargura, intentando apartarse, pero no le fue posible.

Seunghyun le miró con toda la confianza del mundo reflejada en sus ojos.

—Romperé mi corazón si es necesario. —Afirmó. —Sólo quiero amarte.

El menor suspiró. Ya no había fuerzas en él para resistirse a los encantos de Seunghyun. Su alma, corazón, todo su ser le pedía a gritos. Y cedería, una vez más se dejaría arrastrar por ese brutal deseo llamado amor.

—Quiero que me ames. —Le susurró, sujetando sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor. —Y quiero amarte.

Sus labios finalmente se tocaron, habían esperado mucho para eso y era más que maravilloso. Sus labios parecían ser lo que al otro le faltaba, brindándoles la calidez que habían buscado durante tanto tiempo.

Mientras pudieran estar juntos, sus corazones estarían bien, y ellos también.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**6.- Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos**

_“Bowling”_

Ji estaba molesto, mientras permanecía sentado en su lugar, sorbiendo de la pajilla de su soda. Estaba más que aburrido en ese lugar.

Era sábado, uno de sus preciados y hermosos sábados, y no estaba en uno de esos antros nocturnos que tanto le gustaban, a cambio, estaba en ese soso lugar, viendo a sus amigos lanzar una estúpida bola una y otra vez.

—Vamos, Ji…no seas tan amargado, amigo. —Le había dicho una de las chicas con las que iba. —Recuerda nuestro trato. —Le murmuró, guiñando un ojo, para después ir por su turno de tirar.

Kwon bufó molesto, por supuesto que recordaba el estúpido trato. Tres sábados del mes irían a los lugares de _mala muerte_ que tanto le gustaban, pero el cuarto sería para pasear como personas _normales_ , según los demás. Y, justo en ese momento, eso hacía, en un lugar de lo más común, en un centro de entretenimientos jugando _bowling_. No odiaba el juego, pero le parecía aburrido en sábado por la noche.

—Es tu turno. —Le avisó otro de sus amigos.

Jiyong se puso de pie, con todo el pesar de su aburrimiento. El lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de la línea de al lado. Tomó la bola con cuidado, introduciendo tres dedos en esta y la cargó con esfuerzo, la balanceó una y otra vez, pero cuando estuvo a punto de arrojarla, la persona a su lado lo hizo antes que él, tirando todos los pinos de un solo golpe.

Las personas hicieron un alboroto, celebrando el logro, y cuando miró al chico le vio bailando ridículamente. Suspiró con cansancio y lanzó la bola finalmente.

—Mierda…—Masculló enfadado, al ver como la bola salía de la línea, yéndose directo al canal de al lado, mientras la pantalla de los puntajes le decía perdedor.

Con molestia regresó a su lugar, más aburrido que antes, tan sólo mirando como sus amigos parecían divertirse. Volvió a beber de su gaseosa, mientras miraba su alrededor.

—Luces aburrido, lindo. —Le llamó una voz extraña, justo detrás de él.

Cuando se giró, resultó ser el mismo hombre que bailaba pésimo, sonriéndole. Le observó con cuidado, no era mal parecido, a decir verdad tenía un rostro muy apuesto, con unas cejas pobladas, pestañas negras y largas que adornaban esos profundos ojos, el arco de su nariz era perfecto y sus labios, delgados y rosados, emitían una pequeña sonrisa. De acuerdo, era guapo.

—Me gustan…otro tipo de lugares. —Respondió, correspondiendo la sonrisa. Sin querer hacerlo le estaba coqueteando de inmediato.

_«No tienes decencia, Jiyong»_ Se recriminó mentalmente.

—Soy TOP. —Se presentó, señalando la pantalla que marcaba un puntaje perfecto.

—GD —Le sonrió, sujetando su mano.

Tenía unos dedos largos, justo como le gustaban.

_«Joder…»_

—Eres muy apuesto, GD…—Jiyong era experto en el coqueteo, por lo que captó las indirectas de inmediato.

—Bueno, no lo puedo ocultar. —Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, comenzando a acariciarse lentamente.

_«Prometí que no haría nada raro»_

Pero el ver esa bella sonrisa, y los irresistibles hoyuelos en el perfecto rostro ajeno, sólo le provocaron escalofríos en la espalda. Ese hombre era su tipo sin dudarlo.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, GD.

—Bueno…frecuento lugares más…calientes…—Bajó el tono de su voz, mirando descaradamente la poca piel del cuello del otro. No había mucho a la vista, pero estaba seguro de que era increíble.

Sintió su mano ser estrujada con más fuerza por el tono usado, estaba tentando a ese gran _TOP_.

— ¿A sí? …¿Cómo cuáles? —Murmuró, relamiendo sus labios, ahora no querían soltarse por nada del mundo.

—Ya sabes…candentes…

De acuerdo, estaba siendo un descarado sin control, pero ya estaba duro y no podía detenerse, por un momento creyó que aquel hombre se lanzaría sobre él, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus amigos.

—Ey, TOP, es tu turno. —Ambos hombres parecieron despertar.

—Sí…—Asintió, soltando el agarré de Kwon y poniéndose de pie, muy a su pesar.

Jiyong supo que ese era el momento de detenerse, pero ya no podía. TOP era mucho más alto que él, y su espalda era tan ancha que ya podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en ella. Le miró con atención caminar elegantemente hacía la fila de bolas y detenerse en ese lugar.

—Cuál debería tomar…—Comentó sonriendo, haciendo contacto visual con el pobre Jiyong.

Kwon observó sus dedos pasarse por todas las bolas, acariciándolas lentamente y sintió explotar, llevando una mano a su pantalón.

_«A la mierda las personas y la decencia»_

—Vamos, TOP, deja de jugar. —Le gritaron.

—Ya, ya…—Comentó finalmente sujetando una bola de color azul.

Un débil jadeo salió de la boca de Jiyong cuando TOP paseó sus dedos sobre los tres agujeros de la bola, lo hacía de manera tan delicada y paciente, que casi pudo sentirlo.

— ¡Joder! —Chilló, reprimiendo sus propios gemidos, mordiendo su labio inferior, observando esos largos dedos introducirse a los hoyos, uno por uno, lenta y tortuosamente.

El hombre rio divertido, mirando de lejos al masacrado Jiyong, a juzgar por su rostro rojo y el como una de sus manos se aferraban al respaldo de la silla era evidente que se estaba tocando por él, y le resultó un pensamiento precioso. Se relamió los labios de nuevo y tomó su turno para tirar.

Cuando el fuerte sonido de la bola caer sobre la pista retumbó en sus oídos, Jiyong aprovechó para gritar levemente. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y su mirada estaba nublada ahora, liberándose.

—Joder, TOP…has ganado de nuevo. —Escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de varios pasos más.

—Pero si eres tan descarado, precioso. —Le llamó nuevamente TOP, acercándose a él.

Jiyong enrojeció de nuevo. _¡Se había corrido ahí!_ De manera tan fácil, estaba devastado.

—Ah…yo…no…

_«Soy un imbécil»_

—Me gusta. —Dijo sonriendo, mirándole atentamente. —Tú y yo podríamos pasarla muy bien. —Su sonrisa se transformó a una sucia y provocativa.

Sin duda era su tipo.

— ¿Qué…qué haces? —Le cuestionó Jiyong alarmado, pues TOP había jalado la mano que aún estaba dentro de su pantalón, llena de su semilla.

—Escribo mi número telefónico. —Dijo de lo más normal, comenzando a rayar el brazo de éste. —Espero que me llames, hermoso. —Murmuró por último, besando aquella misma mano.

Ji Yong le miró alejarse relamiéndose los labios.

Finalmente, desorientado, miró su brazo, en él había una serie de números bajo el nombre de _“Choi Seunghyun”._

—Definitivamente le llamaré. —Susurró, regresando a la realidad.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**15 tazas de café.**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**7.- OS basado en uno de los 5 sentidos**

_“Adicción”_

Las adicciones son malas.

_«Lo sabía»_

Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Las adicciones hacen daño, te consumen hasta el punto de hacerte polvo, de reducirte a nada.

_«Hasta la muerte»_

Jiyong sabía de eso, colgando su vida constantemente del hilo más frágil de todos, jugando por nada.

_«Por una adicción»_

Llevó lo que le quedó del cigarrillo a sus labios, terminándolo después de una fuerte calada. No podía recordar la primera vez que fumó uno de esos, probablemente cuando quiso quedar bien con su nuevo grupo de amigos, con esa bola de bastardos que lo habían vuelto lo que era ahora.

_«Una mierda»_

Dependiente de la droga más letal que alguna vez imaginó. Aquella que quema su interior, que reduce sus problemas a nada y que le deja con ganas de más.

—Estoy jodido. —Tiró la colilla al suelo, junto a las demás. Después de todo, su casa estaba hecha mierda al igual que su vida.

Muy jodido, desde el primer instante que sus labios probaron aquel dulce néctar. No recordaba sabor más exquisito, ni alguna droga más fuerte.

Se puso de pie y apagó el televisor, caminó hasta el baño a lavar su cara. El delineador negro aún seguía en manchones alrededor de sus ojos, su ropa olía a humo y su cabello era un desastre por la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Sonrió cuando consiguió que su piel se viera reluciente una vez más, tan sólo para colocar más delineador, a él le gustaba ese detalle. Colocó un tono rojo en sus labios y peinó su rubio cabello.

Ya no lucía tan demacrado, casi parecía feliz. Se sujetó con fuerza al lavabo y respiró hondo, para después sonreír.

Debía verse menos ansioso. Más fuerte, más de sí mismo.

_«Más cómo el antiguo Jiyong»_

Estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar, pero eso sólo arruinaría su bonita imagen, y no conseguiría nada con ello.

Tomó su celular, las llaves del apartamento y unas gafas del sol. Su automóvil seguía reluciendo en el estacionamiento, tan brillante e impactante. Al menos algo seguía igual.

Se puso en marcha rápidamente, iría por sus dulces.

No siempre había sido así. Él había sido Kwon Jiyong, el orgullo de su multimillonaria familia, el hijo perfecto, con una vida perfecta y, seguramente, un futuro igual de brillante.

Cada vez que recordaba a aquel joven dulce, lleno de esperanzas, se sentía asqueado. Durante dieciocho años había podido ignorar lo horrible que era el mundo, había sido muy feliz.

Hasta que esa persona se cruzó en su camino, y lo arrastró lo más profundo que pudo, ahogándolo hasta que no le quedó más remedio que sujetarse a él. Se aferró a ese hombre con tantas fuerzas que ahora su único atisbo de felicidad venía de él y sus drogas.

Dejó a un lado sus innecesarios recuerdos cuando comenzó a notar que su flamante Lamborghini no combinaba con las decadentes y mal cuidadas calles por las que conducía.

_«Estaba cerca»_

Se había acostumbrado en esos últimos dos años a esas horribles calles. Después de toda la gente de mierda vive en lugares igual de espantosos.

Comenzó a reír de la nada. A veces pensaba que debía mudarse a ese lugar también.

Estacionó su automóvil frente a un viejo local, que parecía tan abandonado cómo sus esperanzas últimamente, sin miedo a ser asaltado o algo parecido. Todos en ese lugar sabían quién era, y no Kwon Jiyong, sino GD, el dragón de _papi._

_«T.O.P»_

Abrió la puerta del lugar sin esperar ver a nadie, y así fue. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y desolado durante el día, tan sólo esperando que la noche llegara para encender sus luces neón y llenarse de música.

Todo un club nocturno de mala muerte.

Siguió avanzando hasta la única puerta extra, además de la entrada, y se introdujo escaleras abajo. El lugar era aún más oscuro y con el humo más denso.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver más allá de su brazo estirado, cuidando no chocar con algún muro o mueble costoso. Su mano chocó precipitadamente con algo duro y segundos después, antes de que pudiera retirarse, fue sujetado con fuerza y atraído con brusquedad.

Era él.

—Mmmh…—El ronroneo grave le erizó la piel. —Pero si es mi dulce GD. —Las piernas le temblaron.

—TOP. —Jadeó, sintiendo las fuertes manos del otro acariciar su cintura y poco después acariciar su rostro, tan sólo para vendarle los ojos, cómo siempre.

Cuando dejó de ver el denso humo supo que ese día tampoco conseguiría ver de nuevo aquel hermoso rostro que le había atrapado alguna vez. La mano del otro sujetó la suya y lo llevó hasta sentarse en un acolchonado sofá, el aire estaba más limpio por lo que dedujo que habían cambiado de habitación.

— ¿Cuántas veces vas a hacerme esto?

— ¿Cuántas veces vas a venir aquí? —Jiyong sólo mordió su labio inferior.

—Ayer vine a verte, Lee me dijo que no querías verme. —Hablar sin poder ver nada era muy extraño, tenía que agudizar el resto de sus sentidos.

Supo que el otro sonrió, algo en su cuerpo se lo indicó.

— ¿Eso dijo el pequeño Ri? —Su voz se tornó extraña, parecía sujetar algo entre los labios. La garganta de Ji Yong se secó. —Seung Ri me dijo que armaste un alboroto allá afuera.

—Creo que…bebí demás.

—Fumaste la mierda que te dieron esos amigos tuyos, te he dicho que no lo hagas. —Ji saltó cuando la mano de TOP presionó levemente su muslo.

—Tú no me das nada. Tengo necesidades. —TOP volvió a reír.

—Estaba ocupado, bebé, ya sabes, asuntos que atender. —Su mano ascendió hasta rozar la hombría del rubio y hacerle jadear.

—A quién… ¿A quién te estabas cogiendo? —Balanceó su cadera levemente, buscando más contacto.

—No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber, GD. —La amargura en el pecho de Kwon creció más.

TOP supo que algo cambió, su pequeño Jiyong ya no se movió, así que intentó remediarlo, desabrochando el botón y cremallera del ajustado pantalón. No se demoró más e introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior, masturbando al ya deshecho Jiyong.

— ¿Cuándo…cuándo vas a dejarme verte?...Mgh…Quiero saber tu nombre, TOP.

T.O.P movió su mano con más fuerza.

—No necesitas saber mi nombre, soy TOP, un proveedor de droga, bebé, no un príncipe. —Jiyong se aferró al sofá sintiéndose al borde de explotar, sus labios se abrieron con fuerza, entonces el otro dejó el cigarrillo entre sus rosados labios, dándole lo que iba a buscar. —Y verme…ya lo hiciste, una vez. Me gusta jugar. —Jiyong tembló al correrse al mismo tiempo que dejaba que la droga llenara su organismo. —Tenemos cinco sentidos, la vista no es tan importante en las drogas y el sexo.

Jiyong estuvo completamente de acuerdo cuando sintió las frías manos de TOP sobre su cadera, cargándolo y subiéndolo sobre él. Sabía lo que le hacía sentir.

La droga le abría las puertas a mundos maravillosos, volviendo su cuerpo tan ligero, los sonidos a su alrededor se reducían notablemente, de su garganta sólo salían gemidos por las caricias del otro, el único aroma a su al rededor era el humo y la colonia de su proveedor.

La única cosa que permanecía más alerta en su cuerpo era el tacto. Su piel se erizaba bajo las caricias de TOP, sentía el pene del mayor al inicio de su entrada y después cómo se enterraba hasta el fondo, desgarrando su garganta otra vez.

Sentía sus nalgas rebotar sobre la pelvis de TOP, sus mechones pegarse a su frente y la fina tela de la ropa del mayor arrugarse debajo de sus uñas, mientras el cigarrillo se disolvía en su boca, aumentando el placer.

**…**

Cuando Jiyong abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sucios sillones del club. Se puso se pie de inmediato, asqueado al pensar que cualquier cerdo se manoseaba ahí, se tambaleó un poco pero consiguió mantenerse de pie.

La cabeza le dolía y comenzaba a tener frío, así que se abrazó a sí mismo, miró a su alrededor, el lugar seguía vacío e igual de oscuro. Cuando logró sentirse más concentrado, comprobó que su cuerpo siguiera cubierto por su ropa, y así fue.

No sería la primera vez que TOP le hacía la broma de dejarlo desnudo a su suerte. Tocó sus bolsillos, sintiendo sus pertenencias aún en su lugar.

—Bueno. —Murmuró.

Era hora de marcharse de nuevo. El efecto de la droga ya había pasado, así que podría conducir a casa sin problema alguno. Sacudió su cabeza y acomodó su cabello, encaminándose hacía la salida.

— _GD…_ —La voz que llenó el lugar por el megáfono le sobresaltó.

_«TOP»_ Miró una de las cámaras de seguridad, esperando las siguientes palabras.

— _Papi ha disfrutado mucho hoy…—_ Mordió su labio con fuerza. — _Vuelve cuando quieras, que tu papi sabe lo que quieres._

Ji Yong comenzó a reír.

—Te aseguro que no lo sabes. —Afirmó, mirando fijamente el aparato. Era más fácil enfrentar al otro cuando no estaba drogado.

— _Mmmh…Pero si el dragón tiene fuego._ —El lugar se inundó de su risa pesada. — _La droga gratis es lo que buscas, y yo te la doy, bebé, a cambio de tu cuerpo. ¿Un precio justo, no crees?_

Jiyong sólo afirmó, haciendo un gesto con las manos a manera de despedida, para después salir del lugar.

Pronto estuvo dentro de su lujoso automóvil, respirando pesadamente. TOP no tenía ni puta idea de lo que él iba a buscar a ese asqueroso lugar.

Se miró por el retrovisor y sonrió al ver la pequeña herida en su labio inferior. TOP lo había besado cuando cayó inconsciente, probablemente tan fuerte y tan desesperado que le abrió el labio sin darse cuenta.

Acarició sus labios, aún podía sentir el dulce sabor en su boca.

—Mi única adicción eres tú, Choi Seunghyun. —Sí, él también tenía secretos.

Las adicciones son malas.

Las adicciones hacen daño, te consumen hasta el punto de hacerte polvo, de reducirte a nada.

_«Hasta la muerte»_

Kwon Jiyong estaría feliz de morir entre los fuertes brazos de TOP, si un dulce beso era su recompensa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña carta de Jiyong para Seunghyun.

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**8.- Invierno**

_“Para Seunghyun”_

Diciembre 8

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que te conocí, todavía la fresca imagen de tu sonrisa de niño permanece en mi memoria. Eras tan lindo, el niño más lindo de todos. Ahora eres apuesto, muy apuesto.

Me estoy riendo ahora mismo, es demasiado vergonzoso escribirte una carta a estas alturas de nuestra vida, pero sabes que me gusta ser detallista en fechas como estas. _¿Una carta está bien? ¿Es suficiente?_

Siempre pienso que mereces más.

Odias que sea ostentoso con los regalos, siempre recriminándome por comprarte los cuadros de los que tomas cientos de fotografías y que, en el fondo, deseabas con todas tus fuerzas, o aquel vino que siempre intentas rechazar, y que terminamos bebiendo los dos. Siempre he pensado que te gusta embriagarme _¿Soy mejor ebrio?_

Probablemente te estés riendo ahora mismo, casi puedo ver los hoyuelos de tus mejillas y las marcas de tus ojos, _¿Te sorprendí?_ No soy adivino, sólo te conozco más que nadie.

No quiero llenar esto con clichés cursis, porqué sé que sabes cuánto te amo, creo que quedó claro cuándo dije _«Sí, acepto»_ y firmé. Es difícil pensar que estamos casados, aún no puedo llamarte _“Mi esposo”_ de manera adecuada. Para mí sigues siendo, Seunghyun. _Sólo Seunghyun_

Más no sabes que ser _«Seunghyun»_ es algo muy extenso para mí. Seunghyun no es sólo mi mejor amigo, ni mi esposo, ni el mejor amante de todos. Seunghyun es mucho más, lo es todo, todo el tiempo.

Es por eso que te declaro mi invierno. Sí, esa estación tan detestable de año que aborrezco.

Mi definición de invierno era sólo frío, y sinónimo de mucha ropa. _¿Recuerdas mi mal humor durante ese tiempo?_ Odio tener los pies fríos y la nariz roja, y tener que usar esa fea ropa abrigadora.

A tu lado, todo eso ha quedado lejos, el invierno significa que serás más atento conmigo, que siempre tendrás una manta lista para abrigarnos debajo de ella, que siempre habrá chocolate caliente al volver a casa después de un largo día.

En invierno, tus besos son más suaves, más profundos y cálidos. Tus manos se vuelven calientes sobre mi piel. Queman. Y tus ojos, esos bellos y profundos ojos, derraman amor por mí, lo sé, puedo darme cuenta al ver mi reflejo en ellos, a pesar de que mi expresión sea de molestia por el frío clima, tú siempre tienes una sonrisa y palabras dulces que me susurras al oído, convirtiendo el frío viento del invierno en una ola suave y cálida.

Por eso eres como el invierno. Vienes a mí aún si no lo deseo, aún si no lo quiero, aún si me niego. Vienes de manera constante, con todas esa cualidades tan tuyas, con ese aroma especial de tu cuerpo, y el sabor de tus besos. Justo en invierno.

Si te fueras, si por alguna razón desaparecieras de mi vida, dejarías en mí el más frío, crudo y cruel invierno tras tu partida. Dueles de la misma manera que él, te quedas tatuado hasta el fondo. Permaneces de manera imborrable. No hay un antes de ti, ni un después de ti:

Sólo un: contigo.

Sí, eres cómo el invierno, fuerte, lleno de maravillas y necesario. Porque el invierno trae la primavera, de la misma manera que lo haces tú.

Siempre tuyo, Jiyong.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**9.-Verano**

_“Para Jiyong_ ”

Julio 13.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco patético escribiendo esto, sabes que no soy bueno redactando cartas, no esperes mucho, no te quiero decepcionar. Deja de sonreír así, sabes que me apenas _(Yo también te conozco demasiado, bebé)._

Desde aquella vez que leí tú carta he estado pensando sobre a qué estación del año te pareces más, me he tardado un tiempo _¿Cierto?_ Pero no es fácil cuando se trata de ti, nunca es fácil, porque eres demasiado.

Mucho de todo.

Más de lo que merezco, una bendición de este mundo.

He tenido un tiempo de reflexión a tu lado, deteniéndome a observarte mientras corres por la arena de la playa, la expresión de tu rostro cuando el agua fría y salada toca tus pies, la sonrisa que adorna tu rostro y tus brazos fuertemente extendidos en una clara invitación para mí.

Sabes que soy un tanto lento para analizar estas cosas, lo siento mucho, soy un tonto en los peores momentos y te he obligado a decir y hacer cosas que te apenan. Te amo mucho por todas esas cosas. Vayamos juntos de vacaciones más seguido.

Te he observado durante un largo tiempo, cayendo por ti en las mismas cosas desde el inicio. Puedo afirmar que mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte ahora. Después de un largo tiempo tengo la estación perfecta para ti:

El verano.

Eres el verano puro, mi querido Jiyong, cálido, fugaz y lleno de maravillas. Eres cómo ese amor de verano, aquel que es tan fuerte y emocionante y que se tiene que esfumar al terminar las vacaciones, sin embargo, tú eres eterno, has permanecido a mi lado, llenándome de calidez. Por favor, nunca desaparezcas.

Eres fuego puro, ardiente y peligroso. 

Al igual que el verano, vuelves los días largos y las noches cortas. Cada día es una aventura, podemos reír sobre cualquier cosa sin sentido y después meditar sobre nuestra existencia, sin ninguna clase de aburrimiento.

Y amor mío, oh cariño, las noches son siempre tan cortas para tenerte entre mis brazos, para amarte y sentirte, nunca es suficiente, siempre deseo poder tenerte más. _¿No es eso egoísta?_

Lamento ser egoísta, queriéndote sólo para mí.

Dices que soy perfecto para ti, que no hay nadie más con quien serías feliz. Sinceramente, eso me asusta. Tengo miedo de que, en algún momento, uno tenga que vivir sin el otro _¿Qué haremos para no perder la cordura?_ Hay que ser fuertes, manteniendo los buenos recuerdos siempre.

He intentado cambiar por ti, queriendo ser un mejor hombre constantemente, pero sé que estoy lejos de ser tu mejor opción y, sin embargo, dijiste que sí cuando dije que debíamos casarnos.

Desde ese día jamás he vuelto a sentir frío, la soledad ha quedado a un lado, todo gracias a ti. Puedo estar solo, sin embargo, nunca sin ti, pues has dejado tu esencia en mí, todo lo que eres lo soy yo ahora.

Somos uno.

Dos polos apuesto que se aferran al otro, cómo el invierno y el verano. Somos almendra y chocolate.

Siempre tuyo, Seunghyun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La décima parte es una combinación de uno de mis días, más fantasía. Hay algo de verdad en todo este escrito.

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**10.- Todo lo que pasó en tu día + fantasía**

_“Mordiscos”_

Jiyong se sentía demasiado ansioso para su edad y experiencia, pero había pasado un tiempo desde que salió con alguien de su _especie_. Había salido con un montón de chicos lindos, unos a los que debía mantener a raya, pues no quería terminar con el cadáver de su novio y su sed saciada.

Sí, era un vampiro, algo que había superado hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando se detuvieron todos aquellos mitos sobre los suyos, y ahora era simplemente un joven, lo más normal que podía, por supuesto, guardando el secreto familiar.

Siguió a paso firme y constante. Tendría una cita con su actual novio, uno que fue su amigo durante tanto tiempo que jamás lo consideró como algo viable, sin embargo, ya no quería amar a medias, a humanos sin sentido, y, cuando se dio cuenta, había caído por él.

Cuando ingresó a la cafetería, rápidamente divisó a su cita, y caminó hacia él, reprimiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios y hacerle parecer un tonto.

—Hola, Seunghyun. —Se aseguró de sonreír amablemente, reprimiendo el nerviosismo que le molestaba, cuando tomó asiento frente a este.

Intentó no olvidar que eran buenos amigos, y nuevos amantes. Concentrándose en ello, y no en lo apuesto que lucía el mayor, ni en lo bien que olía.

Seunghyun, por su parte, sólo sonrió, dejando a un lado la discreción y observando con detenimiento al otro. A su dulce Jiyong.

—Qué bonito luces hoy. —Comentó, cuando terminó de escanearle y comprobar lo mucho que le gustaba.

—Nunca pensé verte en una cafetería. —Intentó Jiyong, desviando el tema para no sentirse nuevamente intimidado. Sonrojarse no era parte de su plan de ese día.

No tenía ningún problema con que Seunghyun le halagara, desde luego que le gustaban los cumplidos, pero el mayor se esmeraba en decirle cosas dulces, en tratarle cómo una _“dulce princesa”,_ y eso le irritaba en su condición.

 _¡Era un chico, uno con dos grandes colmillos y la sed del mismísimo averno!_ Estaba dispuesto a demostrar ese lado fuerte de él, atacaría a Seunghyun.

—No es mi lugar favorito, ya que el vino no está en el menú, pero a ti te gusta. —Se acomodó en su silla. —Así que está bien para mí también. —La encantadora sonrisa que dejó escapar fue suficiente para desorientar al menor.

Pronto la camarera llegó con lo que Seunghyun había ordenado instantes antes de que Jiyong llegara, siendo tan asertivo al pedir la bebida y platillo favorito de su novio. No por nada había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo. A veces sentía que le conocía aún más que a sí mismo.

Eso pasaba entre ellos, de la misma raza, los lazos que se formaban eran aún más fuertes que las relaciones humanas, guiadas por la sangre divina que fluía por su cuerpo.

—La próxima vez vayamos a dónde desees.

— ¿Tendré una segunda cita? —Seunghyun exageró sus gestos, comportándose sorprendido. —Vaya, debo estar haciéndolo realmente bien. —Jiyong comenzó a reír, mientras probaba el pastelillo.

—Eres un tonto. —Le acusó, señalándole con el tenedor.

— ¿Eso es de plata? Soy un vampiro, no un perro sarnoso.

Jiyong sólo rodó los ojos, sin poder reprimir su sonrisa del todo. Ese era Seunghyun, un sujeto tremendamente apuesto, que podía ser el niño más infantil y tonto de todos, y convertirse en el hombre propio, perverso y de linaje que era.

Y le encantaba, todo, cada faceta.

—Deja de ser tan estúpido.

—Me vuelves estúpido. —Con agilidad y gracia sujetó la delgada y pálida mano de Jiyong, hasta depositar en ella un pequeño beso.

Éste se sobresaltó, sonrojándose de inmediato, sintiéndose apenado. Miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de no ser vistos. Y no era que el mundo les pudiera linchar con antorchas y estacas si supieran de su verdadera identidad, sino que ante esos ojos humanos, ellos eran unos simples homosexuales a quienes juzgar.

—Deja eso ya. —Chilló, retirando su mano. Bajó el rostro en un vano intento por ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas, pero era tarde, Seunghyun lo había visto.

Y estaba satisfecho, le gustaba el carmesí que coloreaba el rostro pálido de Jiyong, después de todo no era común que un vampiro tuviera la suficiente sangre cómo para tener esa clase de reacciones. Jiyong era especial, y le volvía loco.

—Eres tan dulce. ―Murmuró, pasando algunos segundos su pulgar por las mejillas ajenas, sintiendo el leve calor de estas.

—Deja de mirarme. —Pidió, intentando controlarse todavía.

Debía actuar cómo el superior que aspiraba a ser, no cómo el joven tímido que se consumía en sonrojos extraños.

—No puedo, Jiyong.

—Deja de jugar. —Volvió a reclamar, elevando su rostro, recuperado casi por completo.

—Hablo en serio, Kwon, no puedo. —Su rostro y palabras denotaban la misma seriedad y seguridad. —Se me es imposible apartar mis ojos de ti. —Jiyong pudo ver el escaso movimiento de la garganta de Seung, la sed que despertaba en él. —Eres precioso. —Y se sintió perdido, somnoliento, a su completa merced.

Una sequedad instantánea agolpó a Jiyong, aquella sed que, nada mundano, le podría saciar, ninguna clase de sangre de ningún humano o incluso hermano, sólo la de Seunghyun.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada e intentar apaciguar sus sentidos alerta, podía escuchar la sangre fluir dentro del cuerpo de Seunghyun, aquella sangre divina propia de su raza, tan exquisita y prohibida.

Terminó mordiendo su propio labio, con tanta fuerza, que se produjo una pequeña herida.

Pronto supo que fue algo estúpido, cuando miró las pupilas de Seunghyun agrandarse y su respiración agitarse.

— ¿Intentas seducirme, dulce niño? —Jadeó con fuerza, casi saboreando el dulce líquido en su paladar, mirando a Jiyong sin siquiera poder moverse. —Mostrando tu néctar tan descaradamente frente a mí…—Aspiró fuertemente, llenándose del potente olor metálico. —Es una muy mala idea.

Jiyong titubeó por un segundo, sintiéndose asustado de sólo imaginar a Seunghyun sobre él, exprimiéndole. Pero quiso ver el lado positivo de la situación, él era un igual a Seunghyun, con el mismo estatus y linaje, también podía jugar.

Así que sonrió con malicia, pasando suavemente su lengua sobre su esponjoso labio rosado, llevándose cualquier rastro del líquido carmín. Disfrutando al ver a Seunghyun a punto de babear.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo, recargándose despreocupadamente en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando sus piernas y brazos, volviéndose aún más descarado. —Soy jodidamente dulce. —Y chasqueó la lengua.

Seunghyun sintió cómo se le atoraba el aire, y cómo le hervía el cuerpo de alguna manera, llena de deseo. Tenía sed.

—No estás haciendo esto. —Murmuró, apretando los puños con fuerza. —No estás intentando jugar conmigo. —Más que un comentario, fue una advertencia.

Advertencia que Jiyong disfrutó y la dejó pasar de manera descarada, acariciando su cuello con fingido aburrimiento. Tenía el control.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Sonrió después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más. Seunghyun se sintió aún más molesto, sin poder decir que no. —Tomaré eso cómo un sí, así que cierra los ojos.

Seunghyun le miró, con alguna clase de odio contenido, que no era más que desesperación por no poder abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo por su propia cuenta, pero no arruinaría su vida sólo porque Jiyong quería jugar un poco.

Así que lo hizo, cerró los ojos, manteniéndose a merced de Jiyong.

Kwon, entonces, pudo colapsar un poco, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, sólo que era divertido y que podría besar a Seunghyun, aunque sea un poco.

Se inclinó por sobre la mesa, verificando nuevamente el lugar, y cuando plantó apenas sus labios sobre los de Seunghyun, sintió cómo fue fuertemente atraído hacía éste por sus manos sobre su nuca, volviendo el beso profundo en cuestión de nada.

Al probar aquellos fríos labios dejo de pensar bien, su mente colapsó y no pudo formular nada más, sólo manteniendo la idea de que se estaban besando, repitiéndose constantemente.

Los labios de Seunghyun se aferraron fuertemente a su labio herido, succionando la escasa sangre que fluía de este, degustando el manjar extasiado, mientras Jiyong intentaba seguir el ritmo.

Llevó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Seunghyun, uniéndose un poco más, estaba tan perdido que, cuando fue consciente, sus colmillos estaban fuera, rozando los labios de Seunghyun, y cuando éste quiso detenerle, ya le había mordido.

El tremendamente dulce sabor de la sangre de Seunghyun, le hizo temblar las piernas, mientras el néctar de ambos se mezclaba en sus bocas y les hacía perder el sentido.

Apenas un leve sonido de alguien aproximarse, hizo que ambos se separaran con brusquedad, volviendo a sus lugares intentando mantener la calma.

Un par de ancianos tomaron asiento dos mesas más allá de la de ellos, sin tener idea de lo que habían detenido. Del huracán que frenaron.

Ambos jadeantes, y con las ideas más claras se miraron fijamente.

—No hagas eso. —Murmuró Seunghyun finalmente, intentando reprimir sus ansias de más. —No me muerdas, Jiyong.

El menor agudizó su mirada, con recelo, y elevó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? —Se sentía cómo alguna clase de reto.

—Me vuelve loco, Jiyong, lo digo muy en serio.

Kwon Jiyong volvió a bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más apenado que antes, sintiendo incluso sus orejas arder.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Mordiendo descaradamente al otro.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera estaba pensando. El ser mordido por otro vampiro para ellos era algo de otro nivel, detonaba una serie de sensaciones que les volvía locos.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuró, intentando convencerse de que no podía repetirlo de nuevo.

Pero al volver a mirar aquel par de delgados labios, sintió volverse loco y ansioso por su próxima sesión de besos y mordiscos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decidí combinar esta parte como song-os, quería hacerla aún más triste y siempre me ha parecido que lo logré.

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**11.- Muerte de tu personaje favorito**

_“Voz silenciosa”_

(Soundless Voice – Vocaloid)

**Una noche en esta ciudad...**

**Nieva en silencio,**

**La triste oscuridad**

Jiyong presionó sus manos contra su rostro, sentía un fuerte ardor en sus extremidades debido a las bajas temperaturas. Intentó mover sus pies, pero sólo consiguió mover los dedos de estos, viendo su pulgar asomarse por el gran agujero que tenía su zapato.

El espacio era tan pequeño que la espalda comenzaba a molestarle, apenas cabía sentado, y tener a Seunghyun recostado sobre él no ayudaba mucho.

Era de noche ya, el ambiente frío y escasa luz filtrándose por los agujero del techo se lo afirmaban.

—Seunghyun, cariño. —Susurra con esfuerzo, no recuerda exactamente cuántas horas lleva sin beber agua, y sin comer ni se diga.

**Tus manos se acercan a mí**

**Y cuando las atraigo a mi lado pude comprender**

**Por qué callabas**

Cuando Seunghyun hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos, Jiyong muerde el interior de sus mejillas para no soltarse a llorar, y a cambio sujeta las manos de su amado.

Están frías, heladas. Y no de ese frío normal como el que se filtra por todo su cuerpo, no, sino uno enfermizo y horrorizante.

Seunghyun le está dejando, y sólo puede pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría escucharle una vez más.

**Se acumula la claridad**

**Y me miras, sonriendo,**

**Con tristeza**

Cuando mira de nuevo sus pies, hay un cúmulo de blanca nieve a un costado, sabe que si sigue nevando de esa manera tendrán que buscar otro escondite, mantiene esa idea firme, a pesar de saber que en el estado de Seunghyun no llegarían lejos sin que los soldados les encuentren y los maten.

La guerra era mala, y ser homosexual en ella, era aún peor.

A pesar de la horrible situación, Jiyong responde con una sonrisa, ignorando los ojos tristes de Seung, abrazándole un poco más, en un intento por hacerle entrar en calor, aún si no era posible.

—Todo estará bien. —Susurró, mintiendo por simple costumbre.

Y entonces recibe una sonrisa.

**¿Qué sonido se escuchó?**

**Todo era silencio y yo te quise abrazar**

**Me confesaste:**

**"Ya me cuesta escucharte hablar, ya no te escucho en realidad"**

Jiyong miró hacia arriba, intentando deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse, había escuchado claramente la confesión de Seunghyun, pero quiso ignorarlo, sólo por hoy.

Sólo por ese momento, mirando el cielo estrellado por un pequeño hueco en el techo, sintiendo los pequeños copos de nieve caer en su rostro y deshacerse en sus mejillas, como una invitación a romper en llanto, quiso ser egoísta.

—Te amo. —Agregó.

**Dime que te dolió... si sientes soledad**

**No te marches a donde te vas, no te puedo seguir más**

**¿No éramos tú y yo inseparables hasta el final?**

Presionó con fuerza el abrigo desgastado y sucio de Seunghyun, cerró su puño conteniendo la furia en su interior.

Había un montón de cosas horribles que quería gritarle al otro, reclamarle por pretender marcharse sin más, dejándole atrás.

Antes de que todo el desastre comenzara, se habían prometido estar juntos, siempre, hasta el final.

Había una abalanza en medio del amor y el odio, y en ese momento no sabía por dónde inclinarse.

Pero Seunghyun tiembla con rudeza, un agudo quejido resuena en el pequeño espacio y su mano pierde fuerza.

**La nieve cae sobre mí, e impotente yo sentí que ya te perdí,**

**Pero te abracé, realmente no sabía que hacer**

**Si algo pudiera pedir es escuchar tu voz junto a mí, y esta vez**

**_(Solo una vez, oír tu voz, otra vez)_ ** **llamándome**

Y Jiyong lo supo, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando, pero sólo pudo aferrarse al cuerpo de su amado con más fuerza.

—Seung…Seung…Seung…

Repitió innumerables veces, meciéndole en sus piernas con delicadeza, temblando en un intento por no llorar.

**Tus ojos reflejan ya**

**Solo nieve, el vacío...**

**Muda oscuridad**

Había escuchado, mucho tiempo atrás, que cuando un ser querido fallece es nuestro propio narcisismo el que nos hace llorar sin parar, lo que nos duele somos nosotros mismos, quienes no podemos con la idea de no reflejarnos en los ojos del otro una vez más.

El brillo de los orbes oscuros de Seung ya no estaba, sólo el vacío y la nieve que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

**Nuestro tiempo se paró...**

**Y solo esa nieve que caía me reveló**

**Que corre el reloj**

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo lo mismo, abrazando a Seunghyun murmurándole palabras de amor, como si alguna clase de poder mágico viniera y entonces él regresaría.

Pero el cúmulo de nieve era más grande, por lo que supuso que había pasado un rato, y sin embargo, no hubo nada de magia ni dioses bondadosos, sólo silencio y frío, y la nieve cayendo.

**Pero tu piel se congeló**

**Ya no voy a escuchar tu voz**

**Yo no lo quiero ver... esto escapa a mi razón**

**Mis lágrimas están vacías,**

**Pues no pueden expresar,**

**El dolor que siento en mi interior,**

**Porque tu presencia se fue lejos**

Y finalmente se rindió, comenzó a llorar, o al menos soltó las lágrimas que pudo.

Estaba seguro que, aún si lloraba un río entero, no serían suficientes para expresar el dolor que sentía.

_¿Dónde estaban esas promesas de amor? ¿Dónde estaba el “juntos por siempre”?_

No podía comprender porque el cuerpo de Seunghyun estaba ahí, pero Seunghyun realmente no estaba, no había más caricias, besos, ni miradas, ni esas palabras de consuelo que le ayudaban a dormir cada noche, aún si el ruido de las bombas era más fuerte.

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

**Miro al cielo y pido a dios,**

**Que me lleve a mí y devuelva al mundo tu voz**

**Yo no quiero vivir si no es junto a ti**

—Por favor.

Murmura, con el ardor presente en su garganta y sabiendo que nadie respondería, que nadie vendría, que Seunghyun jamás regresaría.

Pero aun así implora y jura amor eterno a cualquier ser divino que le ayude, pero nada aparece, y sólo le queda llorar con amargura, aferrándose más al cuerpo inerte.

**Todos los recuerdos que guardé,**

**Son de un mundo contigo, un mundo de los dos**

**Pero tú ya no estás**

Tararea una canción de la cual no recuerda la letra, pero por alguna razón le hace pensar en Seunghyun, en esos días felices que tuvieron, en todos los besos y promesas, en sus sueños y el futuro que quisieron construir.

Ahora la pelea por si tendrían perros o gatos parecía estúpida, incluso un poco divertida.

Pero ya no habría nada de eso.

**Tanto fue mi amor por ti, que tristemente yo no te lo pude decir**

**Me mentí creyendo que el tiempo no tenía fin**

**Y quiero gritar pero eso jamás va a traer tu voz llena de paz**

Hubo un ruido fuerte, desgarrador.

_¡AH!_

Fue la voz de Jiyong, quién gritaba con desesperación, sacudiendo a Seunghyun.

—Por favor…Seung, Seung…

Lloraba.

Que importaba ya si los militares le escuchaban, daba igual si venían por él y le daban el fin que tanto evitó, en un intento por envejecer al lado de su amado.

Ya no había nada más de eso.

**Nieve, yo te suplico que caigas sobre mí y me lleves también,**

**Quiero ir a ese lejano lugar donde él se marchó**

Finalmente escuchó voces aproximándose a ellos, coches y gritos.

Alguien le había escuchado, sabía que no era Dios, pero se sentía bien pensar que así era.

**Y si mi voz pierde el sonido, me da igual, si te vuelvo a ver...**

**…sonreír**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**12.- Viñeta romántica**

_“Sigo aquí”_

Jiyong abrió los ojos exaltado, completamente abrumado con los vestigios del sueño que acababa de arrancarle de su calma a mitad de la noche. Tardó tormentosos minutos en darse cuenta de que aún yacía en su amplia y cómoda cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Se inclinó con precisión, hasta encender la lámpara de lectura, aliviándole al instante. Las horribles imágenes aún llegaban como lluvia torrencial, dejándole el mismo sentimiento angustioso.

Había sido tan real, horrible y desolador.

El joven suspiró cansado, mientras la brillante luz de su móvil anunciaba las 3:17 am; Demasiado tarde para llamar, demasiado temprano para salir. Finalmente se recostó de nuevo, asegurándose debajo las suaves cobijas, mostrando el adorable gesto de molestia en sus labios, que su novio tanto decía amar.

_“Todo está bien, fue sólo un sueño, no hay nada que temer”_ Se dijo a sí mismo, pero negándose a apagar la lámpara, contradiciendo cualquier discurso dado anteriormente.

Maldijo por lo bajo al culpable – _según él_ \- de sus terribles sueños nocturnos. Y era que, desde la gran discusión unos días atrás con su novio, Seunghyun, su mente se encargaba de jugar con él, provocándole insomnio y cuando conseguía dormir sólo era para sufrir horribles pesadillas, cada una más horrible, más real.

Al despertar de cada una, siempre era asaltado por ese sentimiento desesperado por llamarle y decirle que tenía razón, que estaba siendo demasiado infantil y poco racional sólo porque estaba asustado, que realmente el compromiso le aterroriza y el comenzar a vivir juntos era un paso gigante. Tenía miedo y lo necesitaba.

Pero, momentos después, al darse cuenta de que aquellos terribles escenarios en los que era testigo de la muerte de Seung Hyun no eran más que sueños, su orgullo volvía a liderar.

—Que se joda. —Murmuró, intentando mantenerse calientito bajo las mantas, sintiéndose poco capaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Seunghyun le había propuesto vivir juntos, cuatro días desde que salió de aquel restaurante sin decir palabra alguna, cuatro días sin responder llamadas ni mensajes. Si lo pensaba bien, Seunghyun era quien debía estarse volviendo loco, no él, pero Kwon Jiyong era un melodramático por naturaleza, y por eso estaba ahí, a mitad de la noche maldiciendo a su novio.

Si lo pensaba bien, era obvio que Seunghyun le propondría dar el siguiente paso. Seung era una persona amable y paciente, le había esperado cuatro años de larga relación, y había dado pequeños indicios de su propuesta, cómo sutiles comentarios sobre dejar ropa en el apartamento del otro para _“ser más prácticos”._

Seunghyun era un tonto también, se suponía que le conocía mejor que nadie, _¿Cómo esperaba que dijera que sí a su propuesta?_ Él, siendo tan renuente a formalizar cualquier cosa.

_“Sólo cambiaremos de casa, Jiyong, ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que te mudes tú. Viviremos donde sea que quieras”_

Sus palabras habían sido tan desesperadas, una tras otra, ante su silencio asfixiante.

Por supuesto que amaba a Seunghyun, y desde luego que, si tenía que envejecer al lado de alguien, él sería el único en la lista. Pero era diferente darlo por sentado a hacer algo al respecto.

Nunca había sido bueno con las relaciones formales, la vida simplemente era más sencilla cuando podía ir besando lindos chicos por la vida, sin tener que asegurarse de saber su número telefónico o siquiera saber sus nombres.

Pero el amor te toma por sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperas. Y su amor por Seung le había golpeado en el rostro fuerte y sin reparos, pero sólo aceptó haber caído cuando, después de una buena noche, no le molestó que le tomara entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y que, al despertar, aún se mantuviera a su lado.

_“¿Sigues aquí?”_ Había murmurado alarmado, al notar a Seunghyun despertar, cayendo en la realidad del aspecto horrible que debía tener.

Se sintió tan avergonzado, deseando desaparecer bajo las sábanas, pero Seung sólo sonrió, aún con el gesto adormecido marcado en su rostro.

_“Sigo aquí”_

Después de esa primera noche, siguieron muchas otras, en las que no debía haber un buen sexo de por medio, simple y cálida compañía bastaba.

Si lo pensaba bien, habían estado viviendo juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, durmiendo en la casa del otro cada vez que se podía, dejando varias cambias de ropa y cepillo de dientes, incluso estaba seguro de que su apartamento había cambiado de estilo cuando Seunghyun comenzó a colgar algunas pinturas, y él se había encargado de introducir _“música de verdad”_ en la vida del otro.

Sí, estaba siendo un completo imbécil al dejar a Seunghyun colgado en la incertidumbre de su respuesta. Conocía a ese tonto más que a nadie, podía verlo distraído casi todo el día, con esa expresión afligida en su rostro y el temblor en sus manos. Estaba dañando a la persona más importante en su vida.

_¿Por qué?_ Por sus estúpidos miedos. Era sólo que no podía lidiar con la idea de perder a Seunghyun. Siendo novios, manteniendo distancia, estaba seguro de que Seung le extrañaba, que estaba ahí. Temía abrumar a Seung más de la cuenta al comenzar a vivir juntos, que un día llegara el inevitable final de la manera más desastrosa y que, ahora, no sólo tendría que preocuparse por su roto corazón, sino por una estúpida mudanza llena de recuerdos ingratos.

Pero sus pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes, más horrorosas y, en todas, Seunghyun moría y él no podía aceptar construir una vida a su lado. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Al mirar la hora, eran casi las cuatro, lamentó que fuera así, pero aun así le llamó.

Seunghyun ni siquiera demoró en responder, como si estuviera esperando por él.

—Hola. —Murmuró, sintiéndose estúpido.

— _Hola, Jiyong._ —Su voz era demasiado grave, delatando la hora.

Jiyong mordió el interior de su mejilla, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que extraña su voz. Sintiéndose un tonto por comenzar a llorar.

— _¿Ji? ¿Sigues ahí?_

Hubo un largo suspiro.

—Sigo aquí.

Definitivamente esa afirmación tan simple, sellaba el nuevo inicio de su vida, juntos.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: No es Gtop, sino un TOP x Mino (De Winner). Tiene algo gtop, pero muy triste, habla de una ruptura.

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**13.- OS de romance + tu NOTP**

_“Cuando el amor no es suficiente”_

Seunghyun se desplomó sobre el sofá sintiéndose mareado, estaba siendo besado nuevamente después de un largo tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero en lo que recayó su atención fue en que no era Jiyong quién le besaba.

El frío pensamiento le hizo detenerse, preguntándose si aquello estaba bien.

¿Estaba siendo infiel? ¿Siendo desleal a su amor por Jiyong?

_«Ya no hay amor por Jiyong»_ Le repitió la voz en su cabeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Seung miró los pequeños ojos rasgados frente a él, llenos de incertidumbre y duda.

No pudo evitar sonreír, aquel chico que siempre parecía tan frío y serio, impecable, estaba tambaleándose frente a él por un par de besos.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa, Min Ho. —Seung se empeñó en usar la sonrisa más encantadora que poseía.

Vio el efecto de un temblor en los labios del menor.

—Yo…—Se detuvo unos instantes para aclarar se garganta y volver a su típica fachada de hombre rudo, retrocedió hasta sentarse correctamente en el sofá. —Lamento si fui demasiado brusco, señor Choi. —Murmuró. —Algunas veces puedo ser muy torpe.

—Oh, eso lo sé. —Murmuró, moviéndose hacia el otro, y rodear sus hombros con su brazo. —Estamos fuera de la oficina, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, _Mino_. —Se encargó de enfatizar aquel sobrenombre cariñoso.

—Sabes lo mucho que odio ese estúpido sobrenombre, Seunghyun. —Él sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Por qué, _minino_? —Y se soltó a reír al ver la mueca de disgusto en el menor, quien hizo ademan de querer ponerse de pie.

Pero Seung no lo iba a permitir, ya no. Había estado rondando a Mino por un tiempo, arrepintiéndose al último instante por el mismo pensamiento: _¿Qué iba a pensar Jiyong?_

Pero Jiyong ya no estaba, no en su vida, o al menos eso pretendía.

Sintió a Min Ho temblar con anticipación cuando se acercó más, hasta hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando con fuerza. Inhaló el fuerte olor a colonia masculina, abrazándole con un poco más de fuerza.

Sintió su figura robusta y tosca, Song Min Ho era todo un hombre. Era un sentimiento extraño que le nublaba el pensamiento.

—Seunghyun. —Respondió ante el llamado, levantando el rostro levemente, para encontrarse con un joven hombre hecho un lío frente a él.

Decidió que era suficiente y tomó la nuca del otro entre sus manos, atrayéndolo con fuerza, hasta fundirse en un beso fuerte.

Se encargaría de que Mino nunca olvidara que se sentía besar al gran Choi Seunghyun.

Entre el choque de labios y lenguas calientes perdieron el tiempo, jaloneando cada quien por su lado para obtener el liderazgo de las caricias.

Seung no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que se sentía besar y tocar a Min Ho en comparación con Jiyong. Ji era bastante apasionado, sin embargo siempre se dejaba guiar y hacer, era tremendamente dulce y lascivo al mismo tiempo; Mino era musculatura bruta y pasión candente.

Por un pequeño instante, un parpadeo, extrañó terriblemente los dulces labios de su exnovio.

Tuvo que romper el contacto por necesidad y para aclarar sus oscuros pensamientos, dejando a Mino frustrado.

— ¿Quieres un trago?

—Ya qué. —Bufó el menor, pasando su rustica mano por sus cabellos.

Seunghyun sólo rio y caminó al mini bar para preparar cualquier cosa que sacara a Kwon Jiyong de su cabeza.

Sabía lo mal que estaba que pretendiera salir con Mino aun pensando en su exnovio, pero _¿para quién es fácil sacar de su cabeza al chico que creyó el amor de su vida? ¿A aquel hombre que le enseñó a amar y odiar al mismo tiempo? ¿Aquel que creyó sería siempre suyo?_

El pensamiento desagradable le produjo un sabor amargo en la boca.

Debía aceptarlo, odiaba a Jiyong tanto como lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, pero el amor algunas veces no era suficiente para continuar. Aun así agradecería que cada aspecto de su vida no le recordara la tez blanca de Ji o sus ojos avellana.

— ¿Todo bien? —La grave voz de Mino le sacó de su pensamientos.

—Perfecto. —Asintió, ofreciéndole un vaso.

— ¿Esto no tiene alguna clase de droga que me hará despertar mañana desnudo en tu cama, cierto? —Bromeó el menor, bebiendo el licor con seguridad.

—Un hombre como yo no necesita de esas artimañas.

—Para ser un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, eres demasiado sensible, con todo este arte colgado por todas partes.

—Oh, vamos, guarda silencio, Francis Bacon se ofenderá.

Ambos rieron divertidos, Seunghyun un poco menos entusiasta, pensando en que Jiyong jamás haría ningún mal comentario sobre su amor por las pinturas. Pero no podía esperar que todos fueran como Jiyong, y, por Dios, que deseaba que no hubiera nadie como Jiyong a su lado nunca más.

Jiyong era atractivo, inteligente y talentoso, así como divertido y buen amante, pero al mismo grado era celoso, posesivo y creía ser dueño de Seung. Sabía que lo amó, con todas sus fuerzas, no lo dudaba, pero el amor de Jiyong dolía, quemaba como el infierno y asfixiaba.

—No me malentiendas, creo que tienes buen gusto. —La angustia de Mino fue evidente, seguramente al ver el rostro dolido de Seunghyun.

—Por supuesto que tengo buen gusto. —Afirmó Seung con renovadas fuerzas, cogiendo al otro por la cintura con rudeza y depositando un beso fugaz en sus labios. —Soy un seleccionador bastante audaz.

—De acuerdo, has colmado mi paciencia.

Mino le sujetó con fuerza y lo atrajo con todo lo que tuvo, mostrando la urgencia fluir de su ser. Poco le importaba si Seunghyun era su jefe o si era varios años mayor, él sabía perfectamente que quería.

Y lo obtendría.

**…**

_La sensación dolorosa vino lentamente hasta que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, de repente la escena se repetía y volvía a llorar._

_Jiyong estaba ahí, nuevamente gritándole cosas horribles, llamándole mentiroso y soltando cuantas cosas hirientes se le ocurrieron. Jiyong no tomaba bien las derrotas._

_Seung intentó hacerse oír, decir todas sus razones, intentó quedar bien con el otro. Habían sido amigos durante años y pareja otros más, había un cariño inmenso de por medio como para romperlo, pero él no quiso escuchar, y continúo gritando, diciendo todas aquellas cosas que sabía herían profundamente a Seunghyun._

_“Eres un mentiroso” “Desearía que tu amor por mí hubiera sido real alguna vez”_

_Había dicho Jiyong, golpeando en lo más profundo de su corazón, y, tras escuchar todas las acusaciones no pudo más que sentirse completamente convencido de que había hecho lo correcto._

_Al final de todo, después de tantos sacrificios, llantos y aventuras, Jiyong nunca creyó en la veracidad de su amor, y eso le partió el corazón._

Despertó sintiéndose asustado y perdido, intentando aferrarse a lo más próximo y ese fue Song Min Ho.

Mino había estado para él los primero días después de su rompimiento con Jiyong, a su lado sin hacer preguntas, ayudándole a sacar el trabajo a flote y obligándolo a comer.

Mino nunca le diría a Seunghyun que sabía la razón por la cual lloraba.

— ¿Pesadilla?

Pronto Seung cayó en la cuenta de que se había aferrado a Mino como un pequeño cachorro, pero el sentimiento no le desagradó, por lo que permaneció ahí.

—Algo así.

La habitación era un desastre, como sus cabellos y cuerpos. Había sido una noche interesante.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, acurrucados, manteniendo el calor, hasta que Seung se sintió inseguro.

—Mino.

— ¿Mmh? —Murmuró, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Sé los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí. —El menor pronto se removió incómodo.

—Oye…

—Escucha. —Pidió. —Sé que te gusto…desde hace mucho, y que tus sentimientos son grandes.

—Vamos, no lo digas, es vergonzoso.

—No, espera. —Continuó, sentándose a la par con el otro. —Lo que quiero decir es, bueno, yo no soy alguien que vaya por ahí acostándose con todos, Mino, tomo esto muy en serio.

Min Ho le miró perplejo durante varios instantes, hasta romper el silencio con una gran carcajada masculina, característica de él.

—Eso lo sé, te conozco más que tú mismo, Seung. —Golpeó levemente su hombro. —No tienes por qué hacer confesiones, sé que sientes por mí, y te creo, no hay necesidad de explicaciones.

Seung recordó la amarga experiencia de ser llamado _“mentiroso”_ por aquel con el que deseó casarse alguna vez, y valoró tanto que Mino le creyera fielmente.

—Song Min Ho, eres encantador.

—Oh, vamos, guarda silencio. —Chilló, dando una fugaz vista de sus 25 años de edad.

Ambos siguieron jugueteando en la cama como dos adolescentes, saboreando su nuevo romance.

Seunghyun había amado con tanta fuerza a Jiyong alguna vez, había entregado todo, sus sueños, tiempo, metas, cuerpo, cuanto pudo. En algún momento no existió la idea de un futuro sin Jiyong, podía jurarlo.

Creyó en ese amor y en ese futuro, lo deseó tanto, y estuvo dispuesto a soportar todo el dolor con tal de alcanzarlo, pero un día se vio a sí mismo, llorando día tras día por peleas sin sentido, reclamo tras reclamo, su corazón rompiéndose tan seguido.

Y lo supo, supo que algunas veces el amor no es suficiente y no hay nada de malo con eso. Amó y amaría a Jiyong siempre, sería su mejor recuerdo, pero aquel amor era insuficiente para ser feliz.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**14.-LGBTIQ+**

_“Entre cajas y cartas”_

Jiyong sujetó con fuerza la última caja para desempacar, avanzó por la habitación hasta desplomarse en la cama. Estaba tan agotado y hambriento que no podía decidir entre ir por algún aperitivo o quedarse a dormir, sin que alguna de esas dos opciones fuera factible.

Al girar el rostro hacia la caja, ésta parecía gigante, mostrando la palabra _“No-homo”_ con caligrafía descuidada y levemente desviada a la derecha. No pudo evitar reír, toda aquella caja parecía gritar Seunghyun.

Con cuidado, se sentó y se acercó a la caja, era realmente grande, después de todo contenía la historia de su vida en fotografías, diarios y cartas. Y debía admitir que eso era mucho, estaba cerca de sus 50 años, había mucho que recordar.

Rompió el sello de la caja y miró dentro de ésta. Había un par de álbumes en la superficie, con algunas cartas arrugadas y el olor a viejo por todos lados.

Fue sacando cada posesión con sumo cuidado, una por una, como si su corazón estuviera en cada una. Le gustaba pensar que era así. Para cuando la caja quedó vacía, su regazo y la cama estaban llenos de cosas, si se movía un poco podría caer algo al suelo.

Tomó un viejo álbum, era de su infancia. Había fotografías de sus padres y hermana junto a él, recuerdos de sus vacaciones a distintas edades, cumpleaños y momentos vergonzosos de cualquier niño.

Había una fotografía en particular que le sacaba una sonrisa automáticamente, era alguna clase de broma por parte de su madre. En ella estaba de pie junto a su hermana, ambos vistiendo largos vestidos esponjosos con cabello rizado y un moño ridículo. Parecían un par de gemelas.

Recordó la dulce sensación cuando se miró al espejo ese día, lo primero que pensó fue: _“bonita”._ Si fuera una mujer, sería preciosa.

Repentinamente se sintió solo, en esa gran casa, con tantos recuerdos. Debía admitir que se estaba volviendo viejo. Así que tomó un par de cartas, atadas con un lazo delgado. Era aquella serie de correspondencia que mantuvo con Seunghyun durante meses, cuando ambos vivían en distintas ciudades.

Sin demorarse demasiado, se deshizo de la atadura y tomó la primera carta que le había mandado Seunghyun.

_“Estimado señor Kwon._

_Estoy siendo muy atrevido al tomar en serio su propuesta de escribirnos, he de decir que no estoy muy seguro sobre si usted hablaba en serio o si me ha dado la dirección correcta. Supongo que eso lo averiguaré en los próximos días, esperado que se acuerde de quien soy, de no ser así con gusto adjuntaré una buena fotografía._

_No mentí cuando le dije lo agradable que me parecía, es usted una maravillosa persona y todo un ejemplo a seguir, sería un honor que me permitiera ser su amigo por correspondencia. He seguido todos los movimientos en los que ha participado, viajando a distintas ciudades para poder alzar la voz a su lado, y el poder conocerle en persona y estrechar su mano fue todo un sueño hecho realidad._

_Espero acepte mis palabras y pueda responderme._

_Con mucho cariño y orgullo, Choi Seunghyun._

_P.D. Nunca se rinda.”_

Jiyong se soltó a reír en cuanto terminó de leer, habían pasado cerca de 30 años desde que conoció a Seunghyun y aún lograba conmoverse hasta los huesos al recordarlo en aquellas épocas. Él había sido tan serio y formal por correspondencia, cuando en persona, durante su primer encuentro, temblaba como un cachorro cuando le invitó a subir al escenario.

Él, al contrario de Seung, siempre fue un chico rebelde, atrevido y con poco sentido de autocuidado – _como suele decirle Hyun_ -, siendo lo suficientemente tonto como para arriesgarse y darlo todo, razón por la que llegó a ser encarcelado más de diez veces por _“revoltoso”_ , razón por la que Corea no era una opción para vivir, él prácticamente había sido vetado hace casi veinte años.

Pero no se arrepentía. Había dado todo de sí para luchar por los derechos de su silenciada comunidad. Desde que fue consciente de que sus gustos sexuales eran distintos a los de los otros chicos y, tras superar la etapa de pánico y represión, decidió que no había nada vergonzoso en desear besar a otro hombre.

Comprendió, a una edad temprana, que la homosexualidad sólo es otra forma de amor y él se juró que haría lo posible por ayudar a otros a entenderlo.

A sus veinte años ya era un activista de la comunidad bastante reconocido, tanto por cosas buenas como malas, pues para ese momento sus antecedentes penales eran largos, pero su orgullo también había aumentado. El movimiento se fue haciendo tan grande que la sociedad coreana ya no pudo callarlo y todo se salió de control y, por obvias razones de censura y demandas sin sentido, terminó siendo exiliado de Corea.

Al hablar con su madre por teléfono siempre se preguntaba si había sido estúpido hacer todo lo que hizo, hasta llegar al punto de no poder ir a casa, pero al recordar los brazos de Seunghyun sobre él, todas aquellas inseguridades desaparecían.

Seunghyun había sido el mayor logro que obtuvo siendo activista de la comunidad _LGBTIQ+_.

Intentó no deprimirse demasiado y procedió a leer su primera respuesta.

_“Demasiado formal Seunghyun._

_Lamento la demora en mi respuesta, pero entiendo que conocerás el programa que siguen mis eventos, hay demasiados actualmente y todo es un caos. Espero y no me malentiendas, soy feliz haciendo todo esto, pero me sentí triste al tener que esperar tanto para escribir esta carta._

_Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo podría olvidar al chico más entusiasta durante las marchas? Sin mencionar lo alegre y apuesto que es, así que por favor, debería adjuntar esa fotografía._

_Sus palabras me hacen sentir tremendamente agradecido, Seunghyun, estoy feliz de que todas mis locuras estén llegando a personas como usted, fieles en sus convicciones y que no se avergüenzan de quienes son._

_Por favor, siéntase libre de mandar cuantas cartas desee, como he mencionado, mi agenda es algo ajustada, por lo que habrá ocasiones en las que no podré responder con rapidez, pero tenga la seguridad de que leo cada una de las cartas que me llegan._

_Y digo sí a su propuesta de ser amigos por correspondencia, así que, como primer paso, por favor deje de hablarme de usted, soy sólo Jiyong ¿de acuerdo? Prometo llamarle por su nombre de pila si usted también lo hace en su próxima carta._

_Con agradecimiento eterno, Jiyong._

_P.D. Espero verle en algún otro evento pronto.”_

¿Siempre había sido tan hablador? Se preguntó al terminar de leer, sonriendo suevamente. Su sonrisa creció mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que las siguientes tres cartas eran de Seunghyun hacia él, aquellas épocas eran realmente un caos en su vida, siempre armando un alboroto, marchas exprés y después una fuga.

Ji Yong recordaba esas cartas, Seunghyun había comenzado a llamarle por su primer nombre, mandaba muchas ideas sobre qué hacer, donde presentarse y lo molesto que estaba de los ataques y lo malos comentarios que había hacia él.

Poco tiempo después de aquellas cartas, Ji fue encarcelado por un mes entero por _“alterar el orden”,_ no le molestaba realmente, estaba acostumbrado, pero por fuera había muchas personas pidiendo su liberación y haciendo colectas para pagar su fianza.

El apoyo que recibió siempre fue más de lo que sintió merecer. Seunghyun al enterarse de su encarcelamiento escribió una carta por cada día que estuvo encerrado, sin falta, una tras otra.

Jiyong nunca supo si fue la soledad áspera de la cárcel, o lo vacío que se sentía ahí dentro, pero Seung se convirtió en una persona especial. Por lo que no dudó en contactarlo formalmente en cuanto fue liberado e invitarle a formar parte del movimiento _LGBTIQ+_.

Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Seunghyun cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y le vio de frente, era sorpresa pura, que después pasó a felicidad extrema.

Y ahí comenzaron sus aventuras. Seunghyun y Jiyong contra el mundo, que, algunos años después, comenzaron a ser el matrimonio _Choi-Kwon_ contra el resto, sintiéndose comprometidos, amándose realmente, como nunca jamás podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

Soltó una suave risa al ver la fotografía de su _“boda”_ simbólica, había sido a mitad de una marcha por sus derechos, todos los presentes estaban tan conmovidos y entusiastas que nadie puso demasiada atención al resto del mundo, y su _“luna de miel”_ terminó tras los barrotes de una cárcel, había sido el primer encarcelamiento de Seung.

Aunque raro, ese era su mejor recuerdo.

A mitad de la noche, cansados y hambrientos dentro de la fría celda, Seung le había rodeado con sus grandes brazos y besado su cabeza, suspirando.

_“Nunca habrá un hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que sea tan feliz como lo soy contigo.”_

Jiyong nunca admitiría que lloró un poco – _pero sólo un poco_ \- ante tan conmovedoras palabras de Seung, dándose cuenta de inmediato que Seunghyun fue, es y siempre será el correcto.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces, Ji? Prometiste guardar todo esto, han llegado cinco cajas más.

La repentina aparición de su esposo – _ahora legalmente hablando_ \- le sacó de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Quién te manda a ser el fan más dulce que he tenido, ah? —Comentó, agitante las cartas frente al otro.

Seunghyun enrojeció, acercándose para arrebatárselas.

—Se supone que debías guardar las cosas de la caja, no ponerte a verlas, Jiyong…todo esto son mis preciosos tesoros.

—Mmh…—Hizo un puchero. —Creí que ese era yo. —Agregó con fingida indignación.

Seung sonrió, inclinándose para besar el mohín de sus labios.

—Tú eres más que un tesoro, eres mi esposo, y eso sobrepasa todo lo valioso de este mundo. —Ji se atrevió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la profunda noche que había dentro de los ojos de Seung. —Te amo más que a mi propia existencia.

Ji se sintió conmovido y le abrazó.

—También te amo, cariño.

—Ahora comienza a guardar o viviremos entre cajas el resto del año.

Jiyong rodó los ojos, soltando un pequeño golpecito sobre el hombro del otro. —Eres un exagerado. —Pero comenzó a poner las cosas en orden.

Seunghyun siempre tenía ese efecto en él, sin importar la situación, lograba darle sentido a su vida, sin importar si estaba vetado de su propio país, su hogar siempre sería junto a Seunghyun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Nunca hay nada interesante a mi derecha, así que decidí hacer lo que se me dio la gana aquí.

**15 tazas de café**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**15.-Un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de ánimo.**

_“Amable"_

Para cuando Seunghyun decidió que había hecho suficiente por ese día y dejó a un lado las notas, tachones y borrones, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Con la clara meta de crear nuevas canciones con letras trascendentales y que le agradaran a Jiyong, había mucho por delante. Ponían todo su empeño, día y noche, para crear algo nuevo, pero el cansancio y estrés terminaban por ganarles al llegar el anochecer.

Sobre todo el cansancio.

Seung miró a su alrededor. El estudio era pequeño y privado, decorado y limpio, pero al final de cuentas era un sitio para trabajar, no de descanso. El pequeño SeungRi yacía recostado sobre el único sofá, largo y tendido, reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Youngbae, ambos habían caído hace un par de horas.

Daesung había logrado encontrarle el gusto al suelo, ayudándose de su chaqueta, acondicionándola como una almohada, acurrucándose sobre el alfombrado descolorido.

Jiyong y él siempre eran los últimos en rendirse ante el sueño, siempre intentaban quedarse más tiempo, Jiyong era tan obstinado y perfeccionista que no lo dejaría por la paz, Seung sólo intentaba ayudarle, siempre fiel.

Debido a eso se sintió divertido cuando al girar a su derecha, directo al asiento de su lado, Jiyong lucía plácidamente dormido sobre sus notas desorganizadas.

Lo primero que pensó fue en despertarlo, hacerle saber que era hora de ir a casa, despertar al resto y marcharse a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento, y despertar cerca de las tres de la tarde. Sonaba como un buen plan.

Pero no lo hizo, se quedó quieto, mirando a Jiyong dormir.

No era algo común que el líder Kwon se dejara ver en ese estado, siempre se mantenía enérgico, sonriente y amenazante para el resto, siempre dispuesto a cuidarlos y poner en alto el nombre de BIGBANG.

Jiyong trabajaba más duro que cualquiera que Seung conocía, quizás debido a ello se sentía perdido cuando sólo veía el rostro joven de Jiyong, revelando que no era más que un joven al inicio de sus veintes, hambriento de grandeza, luchando por hacer lo que ama.

Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose estúpido por estar pensando de ese modo sobre su pequeño compañero y amigo. El cansancio también parecía hacer estragos en su cuerpo, por lo que recostó su cabeza sobre su libreta, justo arriba de su mano, sin dejar de mirar a su derecha.

Jiyong odiaba que su cabello luciera despeinado, pero justo en ese momento no se veía precisamente acomodado. Los largos mechones marrones se separaban en distintas direcciones, cayendo sobre su frente, pasando por la pequeña cinta que adornaba su cabeza –tendencia que Jiyong había adoptado en los últimos días-.

Más abajo, justo bajo sus pequeños ojos, se extendían unas profundas marcas oscuras, ojeras casi tan oscuras como las permanentes del maknae, denotaba el agotamiento que debía sentir Jiyong.

Seung se preguntó cómo lograba mantenerse en pie y cumplir con su apretada agenda.

Jiyong era capaz de hacer tantas cosas en un sólo día, más que cualquier otro, sin quejarse o caer. Con una fortaleza tan grande que sobraba para darles al resto del grupo.

Seunghyun admiraba a Jiyong.

Probablemente siempre fue así, desde que eran pequeños e ingenuos. Jiyong siempre tenía las respuestas, las opciones, la razón. Jiyong brillaba por si solo y Seunghyun amaba ese cálido resplandor que emergía de su cuerpo.

Seunghyun amaba a Jiyong.

Sus labios soltaron un pequeño suspiro tembloroso, temiendo haberlo pronunciado en voz alta, dejando que sus sentimientos alcanzaran a Jiyong.

Regularmente evitaba pensar en el significado de su devoción por Jiyong. Eran buenos amigos desde hace muchos años, ahora eran compañeros de trabajo, con un sueño en común. El enamoramiento parecía sobrar en sus vidas, no había lugar para esa distracción.

Seung sabía, debido a eso sólo se permitía admitirse enamorado en esos momentos de silencio y paz, cuando las voces a su alrededor se silenciaban y sólo quedaba la de él, dentro de su cabeza, aquella que suspiraba por el joven Jiyong y que se permitía verlo dormir.

Vio a Jiyong entreabrir los labios suavemente, soltando suaves y cálidos suspiros de un placentero sueño, mover su mejilla levemente, agitando con gracia el lunar que había en ésta.

No estaba seguro de cuando comenzó a ver a Jiyong de ese modo, del modo en que uno ve al ser amado, más allá de un amigo o un hermano. Por el día, entre conciertos, firmas con los fans o ensayos, pensar en sus sentimientos se sentía tan incorrecto, totalmente prohibido. Por las noches, tras excesivo trabajo, y más cansado de lo que podía recordar, pensar en amar a Jiyong era natural, totalmente correcto.

Sabía que estaba flechado, y podía jurar que Jiyong también sabía eso, las pequeñas miradas que le dedicaba durante el día, la preocupación genuina, y comentarios cálidos, siempre cuidando de él, se lo indicaban.

Jiyong era demasiado gentil y protector, era alguien amable -en toda la extensión y sentido de la palabra- como para permitirse romper el corazón de Seunghyun _hyung_ , lo sabía.

Arrastró lentamente su mano lejos de su cuerpo, directo hacía el suave rostro de Jiyong. Sabía que estaba cansado, y debido a eso todo eso parecía una buena idea.

Él y Jiyong.

Apenas y pudo rozar los suaves mechones de cabello, Jiyong abrió los ojos. No de manera sobresaltada como lo haría alguien común que descubre estar siendo tocado mientras duerme, no, Jiyong se mantuvo impasible, mirándole fijamente con el brillo avellana de sus ojos.

Su gesto era tan serio y lejano, como si no estuviera ahí realmente, que Seunghyun se quedó a mitad de la caricia, sin poder proseguir o retroceder.

Entonces, lentamente, Ji surcó una pequeña sonrisa por sus labios, dejando a Seung soltar el oxígeno contenido, y logrando retirar su mano lejos del otro.

—Estás…Estás despeinado. —Tartamudeó lamentablemente, intentando justificar su comportamiento.

—Estaba durmiendo, es válido despeinarse cuando uno duerme. —Argumentó, levantando su rostro y estirándose. —Todos han caído. —Murmuró somnoliento, mirando a los otros tres. — ¿No te sientes cansado?

—Totalmente.

—Entonces debiste despertarme, despertarnos a todos, e ir a casa. —Sonaba como un regaño, pero estaba cargado de diversión. —Y no sólo limitarte a verme dormir.

Seung rápidamente fingió retomar el interés en los garabatos de su libreta, implorando ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

—Eso iba a hacer, pero tu cabello estaba volviéndome loco.

Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su comentario había sonado muy lejos del sentido que deseó darle.

Jiyong rió suavemente.

—Está bien, te creo. —Le hizo saber, buscando su mirada. Seung sabía que debía lucir lamentable, como un niño rogando que su madre crea su mentira. —Pero, si en algún momento deseas tocar mi cabello, mi rostro o…lo que sea, no hay problema alguno. —El pequeño guiño y la risa alegre que le siguió hizo a Seung salir disparado de su asiento.

Fue directo hacia los demás, dispuestos a despertarlos, intentando alejar el calor que se concentraba en sus mejillas.

Jiyong era demasiado amable, sólo eso.

Sí, sólo eso.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble: Escrito de 500 palabras o menos.  
> Viñeta: Escrito de más de 500 palabras pero menor a las 1000 palabras.  
> One-shot: Escrito que sobrepasa las 1000 palabras y es único capítulo.   
> Song-OS: One-Shot que toma como base una canción.


End file.
